


Umowa stoi

by CarmenOnMonday



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenOnMonday/pseuds/CarmenOnMonday
Summary: AU: Harvey Specter, student drugiego roku prawa na Harvardzie, wraca pewnego dnia z biblioteki do domu i na progu spotyka nastoletniego Mike'a, który uciekł z domu, zamarzającego na śmierć.Tłumaczenie tekstuCloser-The New Deal





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The New Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275820) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



> Ostrzeżenia: W tekście poruszona zostaje tematyka przemocy nad dziećmi i dochodzenia do siebie jej ofiar, a także zachowań spowodowanych traumą pourazową.
> 
> Beta: Niezastąpiona **SzmaragDrac** , której należą się wielkie brawa za poskromienie moich przecinków!
> 
> Od tłumaczki: Kolejny bardzo ważny dla mnie tekst, jeden z moich najukochańszych. Mój wakacyjny projekt, więc mam nadzieję, że uda mi się rozprawić się z nim szybko i konkretnie. ; ) (I mam nadzieję, że tym tłumaczeniem otwieram nową erę w moim życiu, o.)

Jest grudzień, rok 1998. W Białym Domu urzęduje Bill Clinton (możliwe, że już niedługo; datę przesłuchań w sprawie jego usunięcia ustalono na początek nowego roku), zaś w radiu często lecą kawałki Barenaked Ladies.

Harvey zdaje sobie sprawę z pierwszego faktu, bo śledzi przebieg wszelkich zawirowań prawnych, tak samo jak każdy inny student. O drugim ma zdecydowanie mniejsze pojęcie, bo jest w samym środku drugiego roku prawa na Harvardzie i pomimo utrzymywania pozy, że radzi sobie bez nauki, tak naprawdę zajmuje się jedynie wkuwaniem. Umiejętność zagrania, że udaje mu się od niechcenia uzyskać tak wysokie wyniki, jest tylko kolejnym krokiem w szkoleniu, które Jessica rozpoczęła, wyciągając go z poprawczaka, a które skończy się...

Cóż, w kancelarii Pearson Hardman na stanowisku Senior Partnera, ale o tym Harvey nie ma jeszcze pojęcia. Na ten moment ma mniej śmiałe marzenia: wygrać ze Scotty w odegranej rozprawie sądowej, skończyć studia jako jeden z najlepszej piątki na roku, zdobyć licencję prawnika i zacząć pracę w kancelarii.

Obiera więc odpowiednią taktykę — w piątkowe wieczory wychodzi z ludźmi z rocznika do pobliskiego klubu i udaje, że wypija sześć szklanek whisky z colą, podczas gdy tak naprawdę sączy przez cały czas jedną. Zbiera się wcześnie do domu, używając wymówki o nowo poznanej ładnej dziewczynie. Idzie do biblioteki i uczy się przez kilka godzin, aż wreszcie wraca do obskurnego mieszkania — brzydkiej i ciasnej klitki, za to taniej i tylko jego.

Za chwilę wybije pierwsza w nocy, na zewnątrz śnieżyca i skrzypiący mróz. Harvey opłaca książki i czesne pieniędzmi ze stypendium, tak samo jak czynsz, ale nie ma wystarczająco wysokiego kredytu studenckiego, by zawsze wystarczyło także na luksusy w stylu ciepłych ubrań i jedzenia. To pierwszy raz od lat, gdy mógł pozwolić sobie na skórzane buty i gruby, wełniany czarny płaszcz, które bardzo teraz docenia, gdy wiatr zacina niemiłosiernie, rozwiewając ciężkie poły okrycia. To tak nieprzyjemna noc, że gdyby Harvey nie miał image’u do zachowania, pewnie poszukałby cichego kąta w bibliotece, by przespać się tam zamiast pokonywać drogę to domu. Nie byłby pierwszym studentem prawa, który się do tego posunął.

W pierwszym momencie wydaje mu się, że cień w wejściu do budynku to worek ze śmieciami. Takie akcje w wykonaniu jego sąsiadów są chlebem powszednim — za każdym razem Harvey się wkurza, co zapewnia mu miesiąc spokoju, a potem kolejny wybryk. Ale ten cień jest zbyt duży, by być workiem, do tego ma jakieś dziwne kolory...

Do umysłu Harveya wreszcie dociera, co właściwie znajduje się przed jego oczyma. Zagłębienia worka układają się w ramiona, a dziwne kolorowe plamy w dłonie i twarz, kanty w stopy. Na progu siedzi mężczyzna, w koszuli z długim rękawem, ale bez kurtki i rękawiczek, ze zwieszoną głową.

Jest 1998 rok i komórki są jeszcze bardzo rzadkie, więc Harvey myśli z dystansem, że będzie musiał przeskoczyć przez martwe ciało w wejściu do jego budynku, żeby zadzwonić z telefonu stacjonarnego na policję.

Stoi bez ruchu, przyglądając się ciału, z kluczami w dłoni i śniegiem zbierającym się na jego ramionach, gdy nagle martwe ciało się porusza.

— Kurwa mać! — Harvey odskakuje, zaskoczony, podczas gdy ramiona się rozplatają, głowa unosi i powieki otwierają. — Jezu Chryste!

Jednak nie mężczyzna, dopiero młody chłopak, obdarza go zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem. Ma jasnoniebieskie oczy i roztrzepane włosy w kolorze ciemnego blond, okalające symetrycznymi cienkimi pasemkami jego młodą twarz.

Gapią się na siebie przez minutę lub dwie, aż chłopiec niezdarnie wstaje i wychodzi z wnęki drzwi w błoto, które powoli zbiera się na podejściu. Ma na stopach trampki bez skarpetek, dżinsy. Zaciąga długie rękawy czarnej koszuli aż po palce dłoni.

— Wybacz, stary — mówi. — Czekam na kogoś.

Jest 1998 rok, Harvey Specter ma dwadzieścia trzy lata i nie jest idiotą.

— Na kogo? — pyta.

— Na Jamie’ego — odpowiada chłopiec pospiesznie.

Obok domofonu wisi lista rezydentów budynku. Jamie Allen zajmował wcześniej mieszkanie Harveya, a ten doskonale o tym wie, bo nigdy nie zajął się wymianą plakietki.

— Gówno prawda — mówi Harvey.

Chce powiedzieć chłopakowi, żeby zmiatał, nikt w tym domu nie posiada nic wartego kradzieży, ale dzieciak się trzęsie, a jego palce są już niebieskie od mrozu.

— Tu jest wylot pary — oznajmia chłopak, wskazując palcem. Harvey o nim wie; każdy, kto przekracza próg budynku, odczuwa na swojej skórze ciepły powiew powietrza o zapachu prania pochodzący z pralni w piwnicy. — Chciałem tylko się ogrzać.

— Ile masz lat?

— Osiemnaście.

— Jasne.

— Szesnaście.

Harvey rzuca mu znaczące spojrzenie.

— Szesnaście w przyszłym miesiącu — wyznaje chłopak.

Harvey nie jest na tyle głupi, by zapytać, gdzie są jego rodzice. Nie jest też na tyle głupi, by zapytać, dlaczego nie jest w schronisku dla bezdomnych. O tej porze roku schroniska są wypełnione po brzegi; w przypadku takiego dzieciaka zadzwoniliby po jego rodziców i opiekę społeczną, a nawet gdyby pozwolili mu zostać, udając, że jest pełnoletni, to w schroniskach... dzieją się różne rzeczy.

Jeszcze pięć minut temu Harvey wierzył, że na jego progu leży martwe ciało; nie zamierza przyczynić się do urzeczywistnienia tej wizji, choć zamarzające przybłędy nie są jego problemem.

Podejmuje błyskawiczną decyzję, bo marznie i pada ze zmęczenia, i nie ma ochoty stać tu całą noc, a zresztą nawet jeśli zostawi tego dzieciaka na progu, musi wejść do domu, żeby zadzwonić na policję, także...

— Jak masz na imię? — pyta, gdy chłopak zaczyna się wycofywać.

— Mike.

— Po prostu Mike?

— Dla ciebie po prostu Mike.

Harvey uśmiecha się szeroko. Intryguje go ta iskra zadziorności.

— Słuchaj, masz tylko moje słowo na to, że nie jestem żadnym zboczeńcem, a ja mam tylko twoje słowo, że nie jesteś ćpunem ani złodziejem — mówi, otwierając jednocześnie drzwi — ale muszę ci to zaproponować, bo nawet gdybyśmy mieli wątpliwą moralność, wciąż pozostajemy ludźmi. Chcesz wejść ze mną do środka i się ogrzać?

Mike zerka tęsknie na żółte światło rozświetlające korytarz, a potem nieufnie na Harveya.

— Jestem Harvey — mówi mu Harvey — studiuję prawo. Nie jestem seryjnym mordercą, przyrzekam.

— Słowa wyjęte z gardła seryjnego mordercy — zauważa Mike.

— Twój wybór — odpowiada Harvey i wchodzi do środka. Podczas gdy otwiera mieszkanie, zostawia jednak uchylone drzwi wejściowe. Domykają się one z trzaskiem, a za jego plecami słychać skrzypienie tanich tenisówek.

Po podróży z biblioteki mieszkanie wydaje się niemal zbyt ciepłe, ale gdy Harvey odkłada swoją torbę i odwiesza płaszcz, zrzucając jednocześnie buty, Mike zbliża się ku głośnemu grzejnikowi po drugiej stronie pokoju. W świetle bezcieniowej żarówki wyraźnie widać, jak koszula zwisa na jego sylwetce, rezultat przemoczenia materiału i chudości ciała, a na nogawkach dżinsów widnieją duże mokre plamy, ślady pokonywania zasp śnieżnych.

— Naprawdę miałeś zamiar przetrwać jakoś na zewnątrz, w taką noc, w mokrych ubraniach? — Harvey pyta, kierując się do kuchni, wyjmując z lodówki mleko.

— Wylot pary — przypomina Mike.

— Z pewnością jest jakiś całonocny sklep, w którym mógłbyś się pokręcić — mówi Harvey.

— Wywalili mnie po godzinie — odpowiada Mike. Cóż, w takim razie dzieciak ma jednak głowę na karku. Harvey podchodzi do szafy bez drzwi, która wypełnia wnękę w korytarzu pomiędzy sypialnią a łazienką, i wyciąga parę spodni od dresu i koszulkę.

— Idź, rozgrzej się — mówi, rzucając je Mike’owi, który łapie ubrania pomimo nie do końca sprawnych palców. — Prysznic jest tam.

Mike momentalnie sztywnieje.

— W drzwiach jest zamek — rzuca Harvey konwersacyjnym tonem.

Kiedy był mały, jego brat miał w zwyczaju przynosić do domu bezpańskie koty, psy, czasem nawet wiewiórki. Harvey szybko zauważył, że najlepszym sposobem, by przekonać takiego zabłąkanego kota do wyjścia zza kanapy, jest ignorowanie go, dopóki sam nie postanowi wyjść. Zajmuje się więc swoimi sprawami, wyciąga z szafek różne pojemniki i butelki, aż szmer kroków za jego plecami powoli cichnie. Kiedy się odwraca, przy drzwiach stoi para mokrych trampek. W łazience z kranu leci woda. Harvey znajduje pudełko z resztkami chili i wrzuca je do jednego garnka (mikrofalówka to ten wyznacznik luksusu, na który w przyszłości będzie go stać, tak sobie powtarza), drugi napełnia mlekiem.

Sposób na przygotowanie idealnej gorącej czekolady nie jest prosty. Czekolada musi się topić w mleku, to zaś należy gotować powoli, potem dodać cukier i krztę cynamonu, wreszcie mieszać, aż całość zgęstnieje. Harvey wciąż stoi przy kuchence, kiedy Mike wraca, co wydaje się go uspokajać; chłopak siada na oparciu kanapy, kładzie dłonie na kolanach i zamiera w bezruchu.

Jego palce nie mają już jednak tego niepokojącego bladego koloru, na policzkach widać lekki rumieniec. Zabrał dla siebie parę skarpetek Harveya, to dobry znak, a po ostrożności w jego oczach prawie nie ma już śladu.

— Od jak dawna radzisz sobie sam? — pyta Harvey, mieszając chili. Jest w nim wołowina, pokrojona kiełbasa i dużo fasolki; w ostateczności ten chłopaczyna dostanie przynajmniej jeden dobry posiłek, zanim Harvey odda go w ręce opieki społecznej.

— Dwa dni — oznajmia Mike.

— Gdzie spędziłeś wczorajszą noc?

— W autobusie.

— Wyjechałeś z jakiegoś cieplejszego miejsca i przyjechałeś tutaj?

— Cóż, nie miałem czasu analizować prognozy pogody — odpowiada Mike, dając Harveyowi powód do śmiechu.

— Okej, słuszna uwaga — mówi, rozlewając ostrożnie gorącą czekoladę w kubek z Jankesami dla siebie i taki z logiem Harvardu dla Mike’a (dziwny prezent z czasów tygodnia zapoznawczego na uczelni). Chili ląduje w miseczkach. Voilà. Późna kolacja gotowa.

— Nie jest to żadne popisowe danie — ostrzega, wręczając miskę i kubek Mike’owi, który podejrzliwe wącha czekoladę, zanim wypija pierwszy łyk.

— Dziękuję — odpowiada Mike. Ktokolwiek wychowywał tego dzieciaka, nauczył go odpowiednich manier, przynajmniej tyle. Zjada ostrożnie pierwszą łyżkę chili, a potem siada wygodnie na kanapie, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej, wkłada między nie miskę i zaczyna pałaszować swoją porcję. Harvey zajmuje miejsce na krześle przy biurku, jedyne pozostałe, i sączy swoją czekoladę.

— Jankesi — mówi Mike, wskazując na kubek, z buzią pełną jedzenia. — Dobry wybór.

— Dzięki. Jesteś nowojorczykiem?

Mike kiwa głową, a potem wygląda, jakby tego żałował. Nie przestaje jednak jeść.

— Czemu przyjechałeś do Cambridge? — Harvey drąży temat.

— Pierwszy autobus wyjeżdżający z Nowego Jorku, najdalsza podróż, na jaką było mnie stać — odpowiada Mike. Chce dodać coś jeszcze, wyraźnie to widać, ale rezygnuje. — Ty?

— Harvard — mówi Harvey.

Mike rozgląda się po małym pokoju dziennym/jadalni/kuchni/gabinecie w jednym, a potem zerka na Harveya, jakby zastanawiał się, co nadziany studencik uczelni z Ivy League robi w takiej norze.

— Dostałem się ze stypendium — wyjaśnia mu Harvey.

Mike spogląda zazdrośnie, tak jakby stypendium stanowiło zupełnie niemożliwe do osiągnięcia marzenie — tak jakby Harvey właśnie oznajmił, że jest szwedzkim księciem.

— Chcesz do kogoś zadzwonić? — pyta Harvey i Mike kręci głową w odpowiedzi. — Nikt się o ciebie nie martwi? Dziewczyna, chłopak...?

Mike odpowiada śmiechem.

— Nie. Nikt.

Jest ktoś, domyśla się Harvey, ale to osoba, z którą Mike desperacko nie chce mieć kontaktu. Mike nieświadomie podciąga rękawy koszulki i Harvey dostrzega niemożliwy do błędnego zinterpretowania kształt siniaka dookoła jego nadgarstka. To tylko odbicie kciuka i palca wskazującego, ale jeśli Mike zebrałby rękaw jeszcze wyżej, widać byłoby ślad pozostałych trzech palców, odbite na skórze jak znak własności.

Mike kończy swoją porcję chili, nie zauważając zainteresowania Harveya różowo-zielonym siniakiem (sprzed, och, może dwóch dni), i wyskrobuje z miseczki ostatnie resztki sosu. Harvey bez słów wyciąga w jego stronę swoją własną porcję jedzenia.

— Nie, dziękuję — odpowiada Mike. — To twoje.

— Już jadłem — oznajmia Harvey, bo siniak sprawił, że po jego głodzie nie ma już ani śladu. Ponownie oferuje miskę i Mike ją bierze. Teraz je już wolniej, ale wciąż ze stałym tempem, popijając chili czekoladą.

— Pycha — mówi, mając na myśli napój.

— Dzięki — odpowiada Harvey. Zabiera pustą miskę Mike’a i stawia ją w zlewie razem z garnkiem, zalewa je zimną wodą. Akurat gdy się odwraca, kaloryfer wydaje z siebie głośny dźwięk i Mike podskakuje, wystraszony.

Harvey daje mu chwilę, by skończył jeść, zajmując się swoją wieczorną rutyną — sprawdza zamki, przygotowuje ubrania na jutro, przegląda zadania domowe i porządkuje książki. Momentami czuje na sobie wzrok Mike’a, ale ignoruje go, aż ten wstaje i za przykładem Harveya odkłada pustą miskę w te wcześniej wypełnione wodą. Potem wraca na kanapę i cichutko siada, zamiera bez ruchu, emanując dziwną pokorą. Harvey odkłada swoje książki i wraca do pokoju.

Tym razem zajmuje miejsce na przeciwnym końcu sofy.

— Więc — zaczyna — sprawa przedstawia się tak.

Mike zerka na niego niepewnie.

— Nie mogę wysłać cię z powrotem. — Harvey wskazuje głową w kierunku okna, za którym śnieg sypie jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej. — Ale jesteś dzieciakiem i gdybym pozwolił ci tu zostać, a ktoś by cię szukał, mógłbym wpaść w poważne tarapaty.

Mike tylko na niego patrzy.

— Więc znajdę ci jakąś kurtkę i porządniejsze buty i zadzwonię na poli...

Słowo „policja” nie zdążyło jeszcze do końca wybrzmieć, a Mike już zrywa się na nogi i biegnie w kierunku tenisówek stojących przy drzwiach.

— Nie, nie ma sprawy — mówi. Buty skrzypią, gdy wciska je na stopy.

— Hej, dzieciaku...

— Nie musisz dzwonić po policję, nie chcę, żebyś miał kłopoty — jąka się Mike, drżącymi dłońmi próbując zawiązać sznurówki. Harvey obserwuje go ze swojego miejsca.

— Mike, spokojnie.

— Nie, w porządku, pójdę sobie. To znaczy. Mogę pójść na pociąg, wrócę do Bostonu, w schronisku niedługo będą wydawać śniadanie — mówi Mike. Jedna ze sznurówek pęka. — Kurwa!

— Okej, nigdzie nie zadzwonię — odpowiada Harvey. — Tylko zostaw wreszcie te buty w spokoju.

Mike wciąż się z nimi męczy, ale Harvey szacuje, że minie jeszcze dobre pięć minut, zanim uda mu się rzeczywiście włożyć je na nogi.

— Masz jakieś problemy z prawem? — pyta Harvey.

— Nie!

— Jeśli masz, znam prawnika...

— Nie mam. — Mike z wysiłkiem próbuje zawiązać tego jednego trampka, w którego udało mu się włożyć stopę. Klęka na jednym kolanie, żeby móc go dosięgnąć, ale sznurówka jest zbyt krótka, by dało się ją zawiązać.

— Z systemem nie jest tak źle, jak się wydaje — mówi Harvey, rozważnie dobierając słowa. — W zeszłe wakacje miałem staż w fundacji pomocy społecznej. Pogotowie opiekuńcze nie wygląda tak jak w telewizji, większość dzieci trafia do dobrych domów...

— Jeśli rzeczywiście zajmie się nimi Pogotowie opiekuńcze — odpowiada Mike, szarpiąc się z nieszczęsną sznurówką.

— Dlaczego nie miałbyś trafić do systemu? — pyta Harvey cicho.

Mike pochyla głowę, odpuszcza sobie walkę z butem i przez dłuższą chwilę tylko drży. Nie szlocha, ale po jego twarzy spływają ciche łzy. Harvey zapomniał na chwilę, że nie rozmawia z dorosłą osobą, a z przestraszonym nastolatkiem, który najwidoczniej nie ma na świecie ani jednego przyjaciela.

Wstaje, na co Mike błyskawicznie odpowiada tym samym. Harvey unosi swoje ręce.

— Nie dotknę cię — mówi.

— Mój ojciec jest policjantem — wyrywa się z ust Mike’a.

Jeszcze dwa lata temu Harvey mimowolnie zerknąłby w tym momencie na nadgarstek Mike’a, schowany pod materiałem koszulki. Teraz jest w stanie utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

— Nie jest dla mnie zbyt miły — dodaje Mike, patrząc w podłogę.

— Okej, nie zadzwonię na komendę — mówi Harvey. Zerka na telefon bezprzewodowy stojący na blacie w kuchni. Mike podąża za jego wzrokiem. —To jedyny telefon. Nie krępuj się. Weź go.

Mike powoli wysuwa stopę z mokrej tenisówki i wciąż patrzy na Harveya, przechodząc przez pokój, podnosząc słuchawkę i przyciskając ją do klatki piersiowej.

— Dobrze, a teraz porozmawiajmy, okej?

Mike przytakuje. Powolnym krokiem wraca na kanapę, a Harvey ponownie zajmuje krzesło.

— Co z twoją mamą? — pyta Harvey.

— Nie żyje — odpowiada Mike w kierunku swoich kolan, tak jakby mówił do słuchawki.

— A twój ojciec jest nowojorskim policjantem?

— To wielka pieprzona klika, wiesz? — mówi Mike gorzko. — Wrzucą w wyszukiwarkę moje nazwisko i od razu będą wiedzieli, kim jest mój ojciec. Przynajmniej z zawodu. Bez zastanowienia wyślą mnie z powrotem do domu. Prawdopodobnie w kajdankach.

— A tam dostaniesz łomot — zgaduje Harvey. Mike pociąga nosem, wyciera go ostrożnie nie w rękaw (rękaw koszuli Harveya), tylko w nadgarstek. — Dlatego musiałeś wyjechać z Nowego Jorku.

— Mój kumpel Trevor trafił do aresztu za dilowanie — mówi Mike. — Najwyraźniej to _mnie_ należało się za to lanie.

Harvey widzi ze szczegółami obraz prostego nastoletniego życia Mike’a: najlepszy przyjaciel, któremu nie można zaufać, i ojciec, który go bije.

Przeciera twarz dłonią, czując się nagle zbyt zmęczony i zbyt młody, by o tym myśleć.

— Okej, jest późno — mówi. — Jak widać żaden z nas nie jest teraz w stanie podjąć przemyślanych decyzji. Zrobimy tak. Nie zadzwonię na policję, a ty prześpisz się dziś na mojej kanapie.

Mike marszczy brwi.

— Co będziesz z tego miał?

— Nie zobaczę jutro w gazecie nagłówka „Nastoletni uciekinier zamarzł za śmierć” — odpowiada Harvey. — Zbliżają się egzaminy, nie potrzebuję teraz poczucia winy.

— Zatrzymam przy sobie telefon. — Mike mruży oczy.

— Ja zatrzymam twoje buty.

Harvey widzi, jak Mike rozważa tę propozycję. W końcu odpowiada skinięciem głowy. Harvey wstaje i idzie do sypialni po dodatkowy koc. Podaje go Mike’owi, który go przyjmuje i rozkłada, a potem układa się pod nim, wciąż bacznie obserwując towarzysza. Harvey chwyta jego buty i macha nimi znacząco — Mike w odpowiedzi macha słuchawką, prawie się uśmiechając. Harvey zamyka się w sypialni, wrzuca trampki do kosza na śmieci. Wreszcie kładzie się na łóżku i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, śpi całkiem spokojnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey z przyzwyczajenia budzi się wcześnie. Studenci prawa na Harvardzie, a przynajmniej ten konkretny student, nie mają weekendów. Za oknem widać Cambridge przykryte pierzyną śniegu. Na kanapie śpi nastoletni chłopak.

W zlewie nie ma już zabrudzonych naczyń. Mike musiał je umyć wczoraj przed snem. Harveyowi nie podoba się myśl, że maniery Mike’a zostały mu wpojone przy użyciu przemocy, ale musi przyznać, że chłopak jest bezproblemowym gościem.

Harvey lubi porządek, więc ma już przygotowany plan działania. W pierwszej kolejności, nieważne, co zdecydują, musi znaleźć Mike’owi jakieś przyzwoite ubrania, kurtkę i buty. Ma jedną starą parę z oderwanymi lamówkami, którą swoim zwyczajem na wszelki wypadek zachował. Wystarczy, dopóki Mike nie znajdzie czegoś lepszego.

Harvey ogląda uważnie ubrania, które Mike najwidoczniej uprał po wczorajszej kąpieli: koszulę i dżinsy schnące teraz na kabinie prysznicowej. Nie prezentują się najgorzej, ale nie może ich nosić bez przerwy. Harvey podchodzi do swojej szafy i zaczyna wyciągać ubrania: kilka par dżinsów, z których już wyrósł, koszulki, do których nie jest szczególnie przywiązany, dwie bluzy z czasów, gdy nie był jeszcze elegancikiem, i kurtka licealnego zespołu baseballowego. Jest gruba i ciepła, a dla niego zbyt ciasna w ramionach.

W świetle dnia Harvey uświadamia sobie, że nie mają zbyt wielu opcji. Desperacko chciałby zadzwonić do Jessiki i zapytać ją, co do jasnej cholery powinien zrobić, ale Mike wciąż ściska słuchawkę w dłoni, a zresztą Harvey dokładnie wie, co usłyszałby w odpowiedzi.

 

_Mimo wszystko zadzwoń na komendę. Przekaż im to, co usłyszałeś. Niech oni się tym zajmą._

_Ale jego ojciec jest policjantem._

_Co w takim razie wolisz zrobić? Dać mu pięćdziesiąt dolców i życzyć powodzenia?_

_Jessica, to dopiero dziecko._

_Jeśli jest wystarczająco dojrzały, by uciec, musi być też wystarczająco dojrzały, żeby sobie poradzić. Masz zajęcia i egzaminy. Nie bądź idiotą, pozbądź się rozproszeń i zajmij priorytetami._

_Mam z nim umowę._

_Powiedz, że blefowałeś. Co z tego, że będzie zły? Nie zobaczysz go już nigdy w życiu._

 

 

Przy praktykowaniu prawa Jessica zawsze dba o zachowanie nieskazitelnej etyki. Nie wydaje mu się, żeby podobnymi zasadami kierowała się w przypadku piętnastolatków. Sam zawsze był raczej wyjątkiem od reguły.

Harvey ma także inne możliwości, kontakty z czasów pracy w fundacji opieki społecznej, gdzie Jessica wysłała go na staż w zeszłe wakacje. Mógłby zadzwonić do Dereka, Sharon albo Carminy i poprosić, by zadbali, żeby Mike trafił do systemu. Harvey wie, że większość rodzin zastępczych to przyzwoici ludzie. Niestety wie także, jak dużo pracy ma opieka społeczna i że nieważne, jak bardzo się stara, nie zawsze jest w stanie wygrać, gdy po przeciwnych stronach barykady stoją dziecko i znęcający się nad nim rodzic.

Mógłby dać Mike’owi pięćdziesiąt dolców i życzyć powodzenia, ale po prawdzie, nie ma takich pieniędzy, a do tego „powodzenia” w obliczu bostońskiej pogody...

Jest sobota. W soboty Harvey nie powinien być zmuszany do stawiania czoła moralnym i egzystencjalnym dylematom.

— Wow — mówi Mike i Harvey, dotychczas zatopiony w myślach, spogląda na niego, przerywając kontemplowanie zawartości swojej szafy. — Widok jak po przejściu tornada.

Harvey wskazuje na jedną stertę ubrań na podłodze.

— To dla ciebie. Poskładaj je i połóż w jedno miejsce.

— Chcę z powrotem moje trampki — odpowiada Mike. Harvey z poważną miną podaje mu swoje stare buty. Mike obrzuca go spojrzeniem.

— W nocy przyleciała wróżka butowa i je zaczarowała? — pyta.

Najwidoczniej uciekinier Mike lubi się mądrzyć o poranku. Harvey chwali go w duchu za użycie sarkazmu i odwołanie do komiksów o Calvinie i Hobbesie.*

— Nie zamierzam pokazywać się na kampusie uczelni z kimś w takich żałosnych trampkach — odpowiada mu Harvey. Dzisiaj to jego usta, zamiast mózgu, zdają się podejmować decyzje. — Idziemy do biblioteki wydziału prawa.

— Czemu? — Mike bada pod palcami grubą skórę, z której zrobione są buty.

— Muszę się pouczyć, a dla nas obu będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli nie zostaniesz sam w mieszkaniu. Idę wziąć prysznic — dodaje, a potem zostawia Mike’a trzymającego i przyglądającego się parze o numer za dużych dżinsów.

Kiedy wraca, Mike jest już ubrany — jego sylwetka tonie w jednej z bluz, spodnie ma dwukrotnie zawinięte i utrzymywane w pasie przez jeden z pasków Harveya, buty zawiązane ciasno na kostkach. Harvey wręcza mu kurtkę i Mike ogląda ją z uwagą, po czym narzuca ją na swoje ramiona.

— Football? — pyta.

— Baseball — odpowiada Harvey. Odruchowo wkłada na głowę Mike’a czapkę. Mike lekko podskakuje, ale nie ucieka. W dzieciństwie Harvey zawsze pomagał z czapką swojemu bratu, więc bez zastanowienia zrobił to samo. Choć za tym gestem nie stały żadne ukryte intencje, docenia teraz spontaniczną oznakę zaufania, jakim obdarzył go Mike.

W drodze do biblioteki jedzą batoniki zbożowe i popijają je kawą. Harvey niesie na ramieniu torbę z książkami. Mike rozgląda się z zachwytem po terenie uczelni. Kampus przykryty świeżą warstwą śniegu, niezaburzoną jeszcze zbyt wieloma śladami kroków, wygląda srogo i sędziwie. Harvey, pomimo pogardy wobec większości studentów i części kadry profesorskiej, wciąż odczuwa znajome drgnięcie serca bijącego miłością ku tej pięknej uczelni.

Całe szczęście w recepcji biblioteki urzęduje tego dnia Verna. Harvey zawsze dbał o swoje relacje z Verną, właściwie z całą kadrą, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, jakimi chamami bywają studenci i jak bardzo wobec tego bibliotekarki lubią tych, którzy okazują im należyty szacunek. Verna ma jednak do Harveya  
szczególną słabość.

— Verna! — mówi, opierając się o blat i obdarzając ją czarującym uśmiechem. — Jak tam twoja sobota?

— Zimna i mokra — odpowiada, ale z uśmiechem. — Harvey, nigdy nie robisz sobie dnia przerwy?

— Mógłbym, ale wtedy bym cię nie spotkał — odpowiada.

— Pewnego dnia unieszczęśliwisz mnóstwo kobiet — zauważa bibliotekarka.

— Ale nie dziś. Verno, poznaj mojego brata, Mike’a — dodaje Harvey, wskazując na chłopaka, który stoi niepewnie w drzwiach, prawdopodobnie już świadom, że nikt nie ma wstępu do ciepłej, bezpiecznej, przytulnej harvardzkiej biblioteki bez legitymacji studenckiej. — Przez jakiś czas ze mną pomieszka.

— Wysłany do starszego brata, żeby go naprostował? — przypuszcza Verna.

— Nasza słodka tajemnica — szepcze Harvey. — Może ze mną wejść?

Verna przez chwilę się zastanawia, ale akurat w tym momencie Mike pociąga żałośnie nosem.

— Nie mów nikomu — mówi bibliotekarka, a potem dodaje już głośniej w kierunku Mike’a: — Zapraszam.

Chłopak pośpiesznie wymija Harveya.

— Co jej powiedziałeś? — pyta ściszonym głosem, gdy są już w drodze do biurka.

— Przedstawiłem cię jako mojego brata. Myśli, że masz problemy z zachowaniem — odpowiada Harvey.

— W zasadzie można tak powiedzieć.

— Czyli bardzo się nie myli, prawda? — pyta Harvey, rzucając torbę na biurko. Odsuwa dla Mike’a krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu. — Siadaj.

Mike posłusznie zajmuje miejsce. Harvey zastanawia się, czy mógłby go tak zostawić i ten siedziałby w ciszy, aż nadszedłby czas powrotu do domu. Zamiast tego, ponieważ nie jest sadystą, wyciąga z torby podstarzałego Game Boya i podaje go chłopakowi. (Konsola idealnie sprawdza się jako przerwa w nauce).

— Baw się dobrze — mówi Mike’owi, który odpowiada uprzejmym „dziękuję”, rozsiada się wygodniej i podejmuje próbę przejścia Tetrisa. Harvey z ulgą zakopuje się w przygotowaniach do poniedziałkowych zajęć.

Jest tak zajęty analizowaniem sprawy sądowej, że nie zauważa, kiedy odgłosy przyciskanych klawiszy gry cichną. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że Mike ruszył się z miejsca. W ogóle nie zauważa Mike’a, dopóki przy ich biurku nie pojawia się Scottie.

— Harvey — mówi z pogardą dziewczyna, rozkładając swoje rzeczy na biurku po drugiej stronie przejścia.

— Scottie —odpowiada Harvey bez podnoszenia wzroku znad książki. — Odwiedzasz swoją lepszą połówkę?

— W twoich snach.

— Miałem na myśli bibliotekę — odpowiada Harvey.

— Potrzebuję wody — wycedza Scotty. — To było aż tak suche, Harvey.

— Nie moja wina, że biblioteka to szczyt twoich możliwości — odpowiada Harvey. Ze strony Mike’a dochodzi ich cichy chichot, co przyciąga uwagę Scottie.

— Widzę za to, że ty naprawdę przyprowadziłeś swoją lepszą połówkę — mówi prześmiewczo.

— Jasne, nazywaj mnie gejem i sugeruj, że powinienem się tego wstydzić. Bardzo dojrzale z twojej strony — odpowiada Harvey. — To mój brat, geniuszu.

— Masz tam komiksy, kochanie? — Scottie pyta Mike’a. Harvey przesuwa się na krześle, żeby zerknąć na chłopaka, który, jak się okazuje, porzucił grę na rzecz podręcznika do prawa.

— Nie — mówi Mike. — Czytam o sprawie Goss kontra Lopez. — Zerka na Harveya. — Sam nie wiem.

— Prawo to za wysokie progi dla małolatów — mówi Scottie protekcjonalnym tonem, ale Mike kompletnie ją ignoruje, a zamiast tego obdarza Harveya szczerze zainteresowanym spojrzeniem.

— Czy fakt, że Sąd Najwyższy orzekł na korzyść Lopeza pomimo utrzymywania przez szkołę rejonową, że nie ma konstytucyjnego prawa do edukacji, oznacza, że tak naprawdę ono istnieje? — pyta Mike. — Czy może musi to być rozpatrzone oddzielnie? Bo jesteśmy zmuszeni chodzić do szkoły do szesnastego roku życia, ale zasady obowiązku szkolnego wskazują raczej na odpowiadające temu prawo wynikające z konstytucji. To jak? Prawnie?

Harvey tylko się na niego gapi.

— A jeśli to nie jest tożsame, gdzie mam się zgłosić, żeby to zmienili? — pyta Mike retorycznie, ponownie pochylając głowę nad książką.

— Tłumacz to sam, starszy bracie — stwierdza Scotty i siada przy swoim biurku.

— Myślę, że kwestia kierunku zależności pomiędzy tymi faktami da się wytłumaczyć jedynie przy użyciu odpowiednio precyzyjnych pojęć — mówi Harvey z rozwagą. — Musisz rozróżnić prawo federalne i stanowe, zarówno w kwestii „prawnego przymusu”, jak i „konstytucjonalnego prawa”.

— Och. — Mike wydaje się to analizować.

— A zresztą, jesteś w bibliotece wydziału prawa. Jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości... — Harvey macha ręką.

Obserwuje Mike’a, gdy ten ostrożnie zaznacza stronę, na której skończył czytać, a potem wstaje z miejsca i odchodzi w kierunku regałów.

Dwie myśli zdają się kiełkować w głowie Harveya. Po pierwsze, Mike powinien być w szkole i Harvey przyczynia się do jego wagarowania. W zasadzie jeszcze do niego nie doszło, ale dojdzie, jeśli Mike w poniedziałek nie posadzi swojego tyłka przy szkolnej ławce. Co więcej, tak inteligentny dzieciak nie powinien rzucać liceum, jeśli da się tego uniknąć.

Druga myśl jest pozornie niewinna, wynikająca z jego zainteresowania kwestiami prawnymi: Harvey musi sprawdzić, czy prawo stanu Massachusetts wymaga od uczniów bycia zapisanym w stacjonarnej placówce.

Harvey zdaje się widzieć na horyzoncie pierwsze oznaki czegoś, co w dalszej perspektywie będzie można nazwać planem.

Kiedy kupuje im lunch w kafejce nieopodal biblioteki, odkrywa znaczące korzyści z trzymania Mike’a przy sobie. Wpadają przypadkiem na kilka osób z grupy Harveya, skacowanych po wczorajszej nocy. Ci oczywiście zaczynają wypytywać Harveya, czy udało mu się wczoraj zaliczyć tamtą panienkę. Harvey odpowiada zaprzeczającym gestem, po czym wskazuje głową na Mike’a, który pochłania właśnie drugą porcję zupy.

— Co to za dzieciak? — pyta Jim.

— Mój brat, Mike — odpowiada Harvey wyćwiczonym i naturalnym już kłamstwem.

— Oooooch. — Alice wygląda na zaintrygowaną. — Przyjechałeś na weekend w odwiedziny? — pyta Mike’a. Ten, bez śladu emocji na twarzy, wbija wzrok w Harveya.

— Zostaje ze mną na jakiś czas — odpowiada Harvey. Ignoruje rumieniec, który pojawia się na policzkach chłopaka, a raczej decyduje się wytłumaczyć go temperaturą zupy.

— Więc nie wyjdziesz dziś z nami do baru? — pyta rozczarowany Tommy.

— Niestety, ludzie. Szkoda — odpowiada Harvey, a oni odchodzą.

— Możesz iść — oferuje Mike. — Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

— Imprezować z tymi nieudacznikami? Błagam — odpowiada Harvey. Mike będzie od teraz stanowił nieśmiertelną wymówkę pozwalającą mu wykręcić się ze wszystkich wyjść, na które nie będzie miał ochoty. Niezmiernie go to cieszy. Z drugiej strony, nie mieli jeszcze okazji omówić tej historyjki o bracie, który zostaje na jakiś czas. Bierze łyk zupy i zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilkę.

— Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie jestem skłonny odesłać cię, żebyś radził sobie sam. Jak widać, słabo ci to szło — mówi. Mike słucha, nie przestając jeść, tak jakby ktoś go gonił. — Do tego dzięki temu, że jesteś mały, że wzbudzasz litość i że jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, zdobywam dodatkowe plusy w oczach otoczenia.

— Nie jestem mały — protestuje Mike.

— Nieważne. Niezaprzeczalnie masz w sobie coś interesującego. Zawrzyjmy nową umowę — proponuje Harvey. Mike odkłada łyżkę. — Będziesz robił to, co ci każę, chodził ze mną na zajęcia, unikał kłopotów i nie wzbudzał sobą zainteresowania. W zamian za to zapewnię ci darmowe schronienie, jedzenie, przyzwoite ciuchy i możliwość przebywania w blasku mojego geniuszu.

— Nie bądź taki skromny — wtrąca Mike.

— Trzy paragrafy — Harvey kontynuuje niezmącenie. — Pierwszy, musisz zdać maturę. Nie będę utrzymywał kogoś, kto rzucił szkołę. Drugi, będziesz odgrywał ze mną ten teatrzyk rodzinny. Trzeci, zostaniesz tutaj, ze mną, i nigdzie już nie uciekniesz.

— Zgłaszam uzupełnienie do trzeciego paragrafu — mówi Mike.

— Uzupełnienia tyczą się tylko testamentów. Masz na myśli poprawkę.

Mike obdarza go spojrzeniem, które świadczy o tym, że zapamięta tę informację i już nigdy nie popełni takiego samego błędu. Imponujące i przerażające równocześnie.

— Nie dasz mi powodu do ucieczki — oznajmia wreszcie Mike.

Harvey patrzy na niego bez emocji.

— Nie podnoszę ręki na drugiego człowieka.

— W takim razie poprawka nie będzie problemem, prawda?

Och, dzieciak jest niezły.

— Poprawka zaakceptowana. Łamię dla ciebie prawo, więc nie spieprz tego, okej?

Mike kiwa głową.

— Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

— Jasne, strzelaj.

— Jak mamy na nazwisko?

Harvey, ku zaskoczeniu swojemu i wszystkich dookoła, wybucha śmiechem.

— Specter — odpowiada. — Harvey i Michael Specter. Spiszę dla ciebie krótki życiorys, żebyś wiedział, gdzie się wychowywałeś i chodziłeś do szkoły.

— Super. — Mike, najwidoczniej zupełnie nieporuszony faktem, że równie dobrze mógł właśnie podpisać pakt z diabłem, wraca do pałaszowania zupy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Calvin i Hobbes - według [Wikipedii](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calvin_i_Hobbes) i [w praktyce](http://www.gocomics.com/calvinandhobbes/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: SzmaragDrac

Jest 1998 rok. Z internetem wciąż w powijakach o wiele trudniej znaleźć dziecko, które uciekło z domu.

Mimo to, Harvey się niepokoi.

Informuje Mike’a, że od teraz ma siedemnaście lat. Inny wiek powinien choć na chwilę zbić z tropu zbyt podejrzliwe osoby. Zabiera Mike’a do fryzjera. Z obciętymi na krótko i postawionymi do góry włosami nie przypomina już dawnego siebie. Przynajmniej na tyle, że jeśli któregoś dnia jego twarz zostanie pokazana w „Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie”, ludzie nie skojarzą błyskawicznie Micheala Spectera z Mikiem Jak—mu—tam.

W sobotni wieczór Harvey wyciąga z szafy parę spodni khaki i schludny sweter dla Mike’a oraz swój garnitur.

— Gdzieś się wybieramy? — pyta Mike, zmieszany.

— Do kościoła — oznajmia Harvey.

— O nie, stary, wiedziałem — jęczy Mike. — Jesteś szalonym fanatykiem religijnym.

— Nie — mówi Harvey, jednocześnie porównując trzy krawaty i próbując sobie przypomnieć, którego z nich dawno nie zakładał. — Nie wierzę w Boga. Ani w większość nauki kościoła katolickiego.

Mike mruży oczy.

— Czemu w takim razie idziemy do kościoła?

Harvey szczerzy w jego stronę zęby.

— Bo to ten jeden wykład tygodniowo, na którym nie muszę robić notatek.

To prawda, Harvey nie wierzy w Boga ani w większość poglądów kościoła i jest prawie pewien, że nie ma życia po śmierci (a jeśli jest w takiej formie, w jakiej wyobrażają to sobie ludzie, nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego). Mimo to lubi przebywać w świątyni, lubi świece, pieśni i rytuały nabożeństw. Sprawiają, że myśli o swoich korzeniach. Tutaj, na Harvardzie, z dala od Nowego Jorku, korzenie zdają się mieć szczególną wartość.

Poza tym gdyby kiedykolwiek chciał kandydować w wyborach, nieźle by to wyglądało.

Tak więc w niedzielny poranek, po wieczorze spędzonym przy kablówce podkradzionej od sąsiadów, jedzą szybkie śniadanie, wkładają swoje odświętne stroje (w przypadku Mike’a to być może za dużo powiedziane) i idą do kościoła św. Piotra.

Mike wciąż nie jest przekonany do całej sprawy. W czasie trwania mszy stoi pół kroku za nim, ale i tak jest mniej markotny niż Harvey, gdy był w jego wieku. Śpiewa pieśni wyjątkowo przyjemnym głosem, tak jakby nieistniejący Bóg uzdolnił właśnie jego do wykonania tego zadania.

Po zakończeniu mszy można się poczęstować ciasteczkami i kawą, to też miłe.

Kiedy w padającym śniegu wracają do mieszkania, Mike, z brzuchem pełnym od ciasteczek, wydaje się niemal zadowolony, bez towarzyszącego mu zwykle napięcia.

— Nie było tak źle — mówi.

— Lepiej, gdy nikt cię nie zmusza, żebyś rzeczywiście w to wszystko wierzył, co? — pyta Harvey.

— Może wierzę w Boga, skąd wiesz?

— Dzieciaku, jeśli wierzysz w Boga, jesteś chodzącym cudem.

Mike się śmieje, odkopując butem śnieg. Bez problemu wyłapuje niedopowiedzianą myśl: jeśli wciąż wierzysz w Boga po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłeś...

— Okej — przyznaje mu rację. — Ale z drugiej strony nie jestem jeszcze gotów, żeby walczyć w jednym szeregu z zagorzałymi ateistami. Będziemy chodzić do kościoła w każdą niedzielę?

— Każdą, jeśli będzie to możliwe. Podczas sesji raczej nie.

— Powinienem wiedzieć o czymś jeszcze? Cotygodniowe zajęcia z yogi, próby słabego zespołu muzycznego...?

— Zobaczysz, mądralo — odpowiada Harvey. — A ty? Grasz w zespole albo coś? W swojej szkole?

— Nie. Żadnych dodatkowych zajęć — odpowiada Mike, momentalnie pochmurny. Harvey nie drąży tematu, widać, że to drażliwa kwestia.

— W czwartki studenci z niższych roczników urządzają sobie mecze śnieżnego baseballu — mówi. Czasami zdarza mu się nawet grać, bo studenci prawa nie organizują spontanicznych meczów, a on tęskni za baseballem. — Jeśli chcesz, możesz się wybrać.

Niewiele wie o Mike’u, nie zna nawet jego prawdziwego nazwiska, ale jak na razie wystarczy mu tylko jego szeroki uśmiech.

Ma plan. Zamierza dowiedzieć się, od czego dokładnie uciekł Mike, i wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. To jednak będzie długi i żmudny proces, a Jessica zawsze powtarzała, że Harvey nie grzeszy cierpliwością.

W poniedziałek robią wycieczkę po wszystkich wykładowcach Harveya, najpierw tych, którzy prowadzą zajęcia, a potem tych, których odwiedza regularnie na konsultacjach. Za każdym razem odgrywają tę samą scenkę: to mój brat, Mike. W tle zostawię aluzję, że został tu przysłany, żeby go naprostować. Czy mógłby siedzieć ze mną na zajęciach? Nie będzie przeszkadzał, proszę zobaczyć, jak dobrze się zachowuje.

Wszyscy profesorowie, oprócz jednego, na widok Mike’a — z jego wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi, spokojną i cichą aurą — odpowiadają, że może posiedzieć na zajęciach, o ile nie odezwie się nawet słówkiem. Wykładowca polityki nie daje się przekonać, ale polityka jest tylko raz w tygodniu i Harvey stwierdza, że Mike da sobie radę sam przez trzy godziny w każdy wtorek.

Wręcza Mike’owi zeszyt i każe słuchać na zajęciach. Mike nie robi żadnych notatek, ale Harvey porusza ten temat dopiero przy kolacji.

— Nie zrobiłeś dziś tego, o co cię prosiłem — wytyka Mike’owi. Ten patrzy na niego ostrym wzrokiem. — Miałeś skupić się na wykładach.

— Skupiłem się! — protestuje Mike.

— Nie notowałeś.

Mike rzuca mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

— Nie musiałem.

— Nie nadążałeś z materiałem? Bo nie sprawiałeś wrażenia idioty, a jednak...

Mike opiera się na krześle, wbijając w niego zaczepne spojrzenie.

— Ustawa dotycząca cyfrowych mechanizmów ograniczeń kopiowania, inaczej DMCA, została przegłosowana w październiku i uznaje za przestępstwo produkcję i rozpowszechnianie technologii, urządzeń i usług mających na celu omijanie środków kontroli dostępu do materiałów chronionych prawem autorskim. Dodatkowo uznaje za przestępstwo sam akt omijania kontroli dostępu, niezależnie od tego, czy rzeczywiście miało miejsce naruszenie prawa autorskiego. Przez większość zajęć analizowaliśmy ograniczenie odpowiedzialności właścicieli serwisów internetowych, których użytkownicy dopuszczają się naruszeń tego prawa. DMCA jest poprawką do Tytułu 17 Kodeksu Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie wiem, czym właściwie jest Tytuł 17 i jakie ma zastosowanie, ale sprawdzę to następnym razem, jak będziemy w bibliotece — oznajmia Mike.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? — Harvey żąda wyjaśnień.

— Mam bardzo dobrą pamięć — mówi Mike. — I materiał brzmi ciekawie. A już na pewno dużo ciekawiej niż ta papka, jaką karmią nas na historii w liceum. Jak miałem dziewięć lat, przeczytałem książkę o naszym systemie edukacji. Od tamtej pory nie pokładam wielkich nadziei w szkole.

— Jak miałeś dziewięć lat.

— Lubię czytać — mówi Mike.

Harvey nie wie, jak na to odpowiedzieć, jeśli nie chce z siebie zrobić idioty. Zamiast tego tłumaczy:

— Tytuł 17 jest częścią Kodeksu Stanów Zjednoczonych, który porządkuje prawo federalne. Tytuł 17 dotyczy w szczególności prawa autorskiego, włączając w to własność, przekazywanie, zaświadczenia, rejestrację i czas trwania prawa autorskiego. — Potem, na fali, dorzuca: — Przygotuj na piątek raport na ten temat.

Mike kiwa głową.

— Okej.

Po raz kolejny Harvey odczuwa palącą potrzebę kontaktu z Jessicą. Podejrzewa, że nieświadomie zdecydowanie za bardzo się zapędził. Tym razem nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, jak przebiegłaby ich rozmowa. Wciąż jednak jest świadom, że przyznanie się do adopcji nastoletniego geniusza, który zwiał od znęcającego się nad nim ojca, nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

W piątek Mike wręcza mu dziesięciostronicowy esej dotyczący Tytułu 17, zawierający uzasadnione rozważania na temat jego efektywności w skali federalnej.

To jeszcze nie praca na poziomie Harvardu, chłopak ma mimo wszystko dopiero piętnaście lat, ale jest przejrzysta, zwięzła i — choć trochę niedojrzała — widać, że przemyślana i dopracowana.

Harvey stawia mu cztery plus i daje się przekonać do podciągnięcia tej oceny na pięć mniej, chociażby tylko po to, by zobaczyć, do czego chłopak posunie się następnym razem.

Łatwo jest przejść z ich umową na porządek dzienny. To prawdopodobnie zasługa samodzielności Mike’a. Nie potrzeba mu wiele uwagi: sam dba o swoje pranie, zmywa naczynia, jeśli zostały w zlewie na noc, utrzymuje ubrania w równej kupce obok kanapy. Podąża za Harveyem jak cień, ale w bibliotece znajduje sobie zajęcia, a na wykładach jest zawsze skupiony, choć nigdy nie notuje.

Nie mija nawet tydzień, a Harvey już przyzwyczaja się do swojej nowej codzienności. Po następnych kilku dniach wszystkie bibliotekarki znają już Mike’a (Harvey nie musi ich czarować, żeby wpuszczały go do środka). Jego grupa zdążyła już przyzwyczaić się do ciągłej obecności nastolatka na zajęciach. Mike dryfuje z gracją przez tłum studentów drugiego roku niczym wychudzona maskotka w sportowej kurtce. Studentów, zbyt zajętych zakuwaniem do egzaminów i rejestracją na przedmioty we wiosennym semestrze, zupełnie to nie rusza.

Sesja to ten czas, kiedy Harveyowi udaje się utrzymać niezachwianą opinię olewacza. Podczas gdy inni się lenili, on ciężko pracował, więc teraz nie musi już maniakalnie zakuwać dniami i nocami. Każdego wieczoru o dwudziestej wychodzi z biblioteki, ciągnąc Mike’a za sobą. Inni odprowadzają ich nienawistnym wzrokiem (jeśli myślą, że Harvey nie potrzebuje się uczyć) lub patrzą na nich z góry (jeśli zakładają, że nie zda).

Niemniej jednak im bliżej do sesji, tym więcej wieczorów Harvey poświęca na naukę w domu. Mike w tym czasie ogląda telewizję, czyta, albo zajmuje się zadaniami, które Harvey wymyśla, by miał co robić. Jednym z nich jest „nauczyć się gotować zjadliwy posiłek”. Do tej pory Mike zdobył trójkę za starania, dwóję, bo udało mu się podpalić drewnianą łyżkę (serio?) i cztery mniej za upieczenie babeczek z proszku.

Harvey nie lubi wspominać incydentu z łyżką.

Poczuł dym, zobaczył płonącą łyżkę, krzyknął „Mike!” i zerwał się z krzesła, żeby zgasić pożar ścierką i wyłączyć palnik.

Widział, jak Mike wycofuje się, nie patrząc w tył, ale założył, że dzieciak chce tylko zrobić mu miejsce. Gdy tylko pożar został ugaszony, a fragmenty łyżki wrzucone do zlewu i zalane zimną wodą, Harvey odwrócił się i zobaczył bladego i drżącego Mike’a.

— Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem... — wyjąkał chłopak łamiącym się głosem. — Kupię nową łyżkę, widziałem ostatnio w sklepie, kupię dwie, nie masz zapasowej, więc...

Harvey uniósł do góry ręce, Mike podskoczył.

— Nic ci nie jest? — Harvey zapytał, spokojnie i cicho. — Nie oparzyłeś się?

Mike pokręcił głową.

— To tylko łyżka. Mam gdzieś, co się z nią stało.

— Nie pomyślałem...

Harvey pochylił głowę, próbując spojrzeć Mike’owi w oczy.

— Dzieciaku, masz piętnaście lat, nic się nie stało. Nie oczekiwałem Julii Child.

Mike wydał z siebie zduszone czknięcie i przez jeden straszny moment Harvey bał się, że chłopak znów zacznie płakać. Zamiast tego Mike zaczął się śmiać.

— Do Julii Child bardzo mi daleko — opowiedział i choć nie było to tak śmieszne, jak mu się wydawało, Harvey obdarzył go szerokim uśmiechem. Wystawił mu dwóję za podpalenie łyżki, ale nie pałę, bo jedzenie smakowało całkiem nieźle.

Harvey nie lubi wspominać wyrazu twarzy Mike’a, desperacji, z jaką starał się go udobruchać.

W czasie sesji Mike okazuje się być cichym aniołem. Nie chodzi z Harveyem na egzaminy, ale za to przez trzy dni z rzędu udaje mu się ugotować całkiem przyzwoite posiłki, akurat wtedy, gdy Harvey bardzo potrzebuje ciepłego jedzenia. O porankach Mike przygotowuje mu kawę, dzięki której Harvey jest w stanie dostać się na uczelnię bez padnięcia po drodze na twarz.

— Co się stanie po sesji? — pyta Mike wieczorem przed ostatnim egzaminem. — Jedziesz do domu na ferie?

— Nie ma sensu — odpowiada Harvey. — Mogę pojechać pociągiem do Nowego Jorku na dzień albo dwa i przespać się na kanapie u kumpla, ale nie mam w mieście żadnej rodziny. W zeszłym roku zostałem tutaj. Przygotowywałem się do wiosennych zajęć.

— Nie odwiedzasz nikogo w Boże Narodzenie? — pyta Mike, ale wydaje się odczuwać ulgę.

— Lubię spędzać sam święta. Bez obowiązków, bez rodzinnych posiadówek — mówi Harvey. — Cisza i spokój. — Robi pauzę. — Gdybyś chciał... Nie mówię o rodzinie, ale jeśli masz jakichś przyjaciół ze szkoły albo kogoś innego...

— Sklep na Harvard Square szuka sezonowego pracownika do pomocy — mówi Mike, ignorując go. — Pomyślałem, że zapytam, czy nie potrzebują kogoś na magazynie. Nieoficjalnie.

— Nie zepsuj swojej przykrywki — odpowiada Harvey.

— Właściciele są w porządku — mówi Mike.

— Cóż, jeśli to pomoże, mogę za ciebie poręczyć.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: SzmaragDrac

Dzięki dobrze zaliczonym egzaminom Harvey przeskakuje w zestawieniu najlepszych studentów z jego roku z siódmej na piątą lokatę. To dobry prezent świąteczny. Jeszcze lepszym prezentem jest to, że Mike dostaje pracę, dzięki której zyskuje oszczędności i wynikające z ich posiadania stabilniejsze poczucie własnej wartości. Jest bardzo tajemniczy, jeśli chodzi o całą sprawę — nawet nie zdradza Harveyowi, w którym sklepie pracuje. Harvey docenia dyskrecję.

Nie chce jednak jego pieniędzy. Mike dwukrotnie próbuje mu je wcisnąć, a potem zaczyna od czasu do czasu wracać do domu z siatką pełną zakupów.

Harvey odkrywa, że gotowanie dla dwóch osób nie jest o wiele droższe niż gotowanie dla jednej, ale fakt faktem, że Mike wciąż rośnie i potrzebuje dużo jedzenia. Planując budżet wprzód, Harvey szacuje, że gdzieś koło kwietnia mogą mieć problem. Poza tym dzieciak potrzebuje pasujących ubrań, książek i innych takich, a jego prezent świąteczny — sfałszowane dokumenty, które według bostońskiego kontaktu Harveya przejdą wszelkie testy na fałszerstwo — też nie był małym wydatkiem. Harvey składa więc wniosek o zwiększenie kredytu studenckiego. Nie o wiele; tylko tysiąc dolarów. Nic takiego, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, jakie życie Harvey planuje wieść po studiach.

Wyraz twarzy Mike’a, gdy widzi sfałszowane prawo jazdy wystawione na Michaela Spectera i akt urodzenia z datą o dwa lata wcześniejszą niż prawdziwa, jest nie do opisania. Harvey ma z tego niemal równą radochę co z zestawu klocków Lego, który Mike wręcza mu z szelmowskim uśmiechem (ach — czyli dzieciak pracuje w Curious George & Friends).

Żaden z nich nie spodziewa się wizyty czekającej ich dwudziestego szóstego grudnia. Mike, ponieważ nawet nie wie o istnieniu Jessiki, a Harvey, bo nie powinna ona mieć najmniejszego pojęcia o zwiększeniu kredytu.

Kiedy rozlega się dzwonek informujący ich, że ktoś znajduje się na progu, Mike jest zajęty raportem o pierwszych trzech miesiącach od wprowadzenia DMCA (ma smykałkę do prawa autorskiego), a Harvey czyta o krzywdzie prawnej w prawie deliktów. Długość dzwonka, w sposób jasny nawet dla Harveya, wskazuje na zdenerwowanie ich gościa.

— Otworzę — mówi Mike’owi i zostawia uchylone drzwi do mieszkania, po czym podąża w stronę głównego wejścia do budynku.

Na progu stoi Jessica, wyglądająca imponująco w kaszmirze i ocieplanym jedwabiu.

— Jessica — mówi, zdumiony.

— Harvey — odpowiada kobieta, która oprócz tego, że wygląda imponująco, emanuje złością. Wślizguje się obok niego przez drzwi, strzepuje śnieg ze swoich drogich butów i w drzwiach mieszkania odwraca się w jego stronę. — W co się wplątałeś?

— Słucham? — pyta Harvey, zmieszany i marznący w korytarzu.

— Poprosiłeś o zwiększenie kredytu studenckiego o tysiąc dolarów. W co się wplątałeś?

Harvey mruga z niedowierzaniem.

— Skąd do cholery wiesz, co robię z moim kredytem?

— Odpowiedz mi.

— Nie twój cholerny interes, oto odpowiedź. — Harvey nie wytrzymuje. Jeśli Jessica ruszyła swój tyłek aż z Nowego Jorku, żeby naskoczyć na niego przez jego decyzje finansowe, nie ma o nim dobrego zdania.

— Bierzesz coś? — pyta kobieta. To dopiero cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

— _Nigdy nic nie brałem_ — warczy i przepycha się do mieszkania.

— Co miałam sobie pomyśleć?

— Że widziałem, co stało się z Lisą, i uznałem, że kokaina nie jest odpowiednim wyborem życiowym?

Oto historia, której Harvey nie opowiedział jeszcze Mike’owi: o tym, jak znalazł się tu, gdzie jest. Oto historia o wiecznie naćpanej dziewczynie Harveya, która wpędziła go w problemy z prawem. Już prawie udało mu się samemu z nich wyplątać, gdy Jessica wzięła jego sprawę pro bono. Oto historia o tym, jak Harvey poszedł na Harvard; wciągająca kokę dziewczyna, zaskoczona jego umiejętnościami prawniczka i długa, ciężka droga, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od kobiety, którą on desperacko kochał, a która nie kochała go na tyle wystarczająco, by pomóc mu uniknąć skazania za posiadanie nielegalnych substancji.

Ta historia.

Która nie daje Jessice żadnych podstaw do zakładania, że Harvey potrzebuje tysiąca dolarów na kokainę, do kurwy nędzy. (Chociażby dlatego, że semestralny zapas koki kosztowałby o wiele więcej).

Jessica nie zauważyła jeszcze Mike’a, ale Harvey zawsze zwraca uwagę na to, co się z nim dzieje. Ich podniesione głosy sprawiły, że dzieciak siedzi zwinięty w kłębek na kanapie i patrzy na nich ze strachem w oczach.

— Dlaczego w takim razie...

Jessica wreszcie zauważa Mike’a.

Na długą chwilę zapada niezręczna cisza.

— Mike — zaczyna Harvey — poznaj Jessicę Pearson, moją... administratorkę mojego stypendium. Jessico, to Mike, moja podwyżka w kredycie.

Mike powoli prostuje swoje ciało, odkłada na bok koc i wstaje. Nikt nie może mu zarzucić, że brakuje mu odwagi, by w każdej sytuacji zachować należyte maniery.

— Miło panią poznać — mówi.

Jessica patrzy znacząco na Harveya, oczekując wyjaśnień.

— Jestem jego bratem — dodaje Mike.

— Nie, nie jesteś — odpowiada Jessica. — Jego brat ma na imię Charles.

— Muszę się do niego wreszcie odezwać — mówi Harvey z udawanym zamyśleniem. To tylko blef, który ma zyskać mu trochę czasu. Rozmawiał z Charlesem w Wigilię.

— Naprawdę chcesz się teraz mądrzyć? — pyta Jessica.

Harvey w niedalekiej przyszłości będzie prawnikiem, więc wie, jak działają umowy; z natury nie opierają się na niedopowiedzeniach. Wie jednak także, że można o tym dyskutować. Częścią jego umowy z Mikiem nie jest tylko schronienie, jedzenie i ubrania. Te rzeczy mają symbolizować ochronę przed wszystkim, co może mu zagrażać, a co za tym idzie — przed wszystkim, co może zagrażać Harveyowi.

— Mike, wychodzę z Jessicą się przejść — mówi, bo nie ma powodu, dla którego Mike powinien się przed nią tłumaczyć. Jessica nie była częścią umowy. — Niedługo wrócę i chcę wtedy zobaczyć gotowy plan referatu o DMCA.

Mike kiwa głową, wciąż przestraszony. Na razie jednak zajmie się raportem i to powinno go powstrzymać przed wpadnięciem w panikę.

Gdy tylko przekraczają próg budynku, Jessica uderza z pełną siłą.

— Co to za dzieciak? — pyta. — I czemu najwyraźniej z tobą mieszka?

— Okej, przeprowadzałem z tobą tę rozmowę w mojej głowie jakieś dziesięć razy — mówi Harvey. — Więc wiem dokładnie, co chcesz powiedzieć. Po prostu mnie posłuchaj.

Jessica stoi z założonymi rękami i wygląda na zniecierpliwioną. Daje to przerażający i jednocześnie niesamowity efekt.

— Ma na imię Mike. Uciekł z domu w Nowym Jorku — mówi i kontynuuje bez pauzy: — Znalazłem go zamarzającego na progu, jakieś cztery tygodnie temu. Chciałem zadzwonić na komendę, ale jego ojciec jest policjantem i Mike uważa — ja też — że nawet jeśli zaangażowano by opiekę społeczną, i tak musiałby wrócić do domu.

— I? — drąży Jessica.

— I nie sądzę, że dzieciak zasługuje na to, żeby dostać lanie za ucieczkę od kogoś, kto i tak regularnie go bije.

— Harvey, system...

— System go zniszczy, Jessica. To dobry dzieciak w przykrej sytuacji i nie widzę sensu w odsyłaniu go z powrotem. Jest mądry. Nieprzeciętnie inteligentny. Chodzi ze mną na zajęcia i...

— _Słucham?_

— ...i daje sobie radę! Jego prace spokojnie zapewniłyby pierwszoroczniakowi zaliczenie. Posłuchaj, mamy wytłumaczenie — kontynuuje Harvey. — Wszyscy myślą, że jest moim bratem.

— Słyszałam.

— Uważają, że jest ze mną, żebym go naprostował. Profesorowie go lubią. Chodzi ze mną do kościoła, gra w śnieżny baseball z młodszymi studentami. W niczym nie przeszkadza, jest tylko... — Harvey wzdycha. — Nieco drogi.

— Ile ma lat?

— Siedemnaście.

Jessica obrzuca go takim samym spojrzeniem, jakim on obdarzył Mike’a.

— W przyszłym miesiącu skończy szesnaście — mówi Harvey, zrezygnowany.

— Nie możesz tak po prostu zaadoptować dzieciaka z ulicy...

— Powtarzam ci, że to nie jest tylko jakiś tam dzieciak. A nawet gdyby, to co? Nie wydaję na niego pieniędzy ze stypendium. Utrzymuję dobre oceny. I nie wciągam kokainy.

— Pieprzysz go?

Harvey się na nią gapi.

— Że _co_?

— Słyszałeś.

— Nie, ja nie... Ma piętnaście lat! Jezu, Jessica, skąd ten pomysł? Co stało się z _wierzę w ciebie, Harvey, jesteś mądrym facetem_? Nigdy nie zrobiłem nic, co mogłoby podważyć twoje zaufanie.

— Oprócz tego, że kłamałeś przez ostatnie cztery miesiące o nieletnim wagarowiczu, który z tobą mieszka.

— Nie kłamałem.

— Nie powiedziałeś mi.

— Bo wiedziałem, że odpowiedziałabyś tak, jak zaraz odpowiesz — powinienem go wystawić i oddać w ręce policji.

— Tak, powinieneś.

— Cóż, nie zamierzam.

— Nie chodzi o dzieciaka, Harvey. Chodzi o to, że jeśli zostaniecie przyłapani, trafisz do więzienia za ukrywanie nieletniego. A wtedy to wszystko... — Jessica wykonuje szeroki gest dłonią; _Harvard, stypendium, twoja przyszłość_ — ...odejdzie w niepamięć.

— Obiecałem mu, że nie powiadomię policji — mówi Harvey. — Mamy umowę.

— Jesteś skłonny narazić dla niej swoją przyszłość?

— Zamierzasz odebrać mi stypendium?

Jessica znów zakłada rękę na rękę.

— Myślisz, że bym tym zagroziła?

— Nie wiem. W tym tkwi sedno sprawy, prawda? — pyta Harvey. — Bo jeśli nie cofniesz mojego stypendium ani nie zadzwonisz osobiście na policję, nic innego nie możesz zrobić. Poinformujesz policję, jest po mnie; mało prawdopodobne. Więc pytam, zamierzasz odebrać mi stypendium, Jessica?

Kobieta mruży oczy i widać, że intensywnie myśli, ale Harvey nie ma (jeszcze) na tyle wprawy, by wiedzieć, co dokładnie dzieje się w jej głowie.

— Chcę go poznać — mówi.

— Nie, jeśli zamierzasz rzucić go wilkom na pożarcie.

— Chcę po poznać, a potem zastanowimy się nad twoim stypendium.

Harvey przeczesuje dłonią włosy, wzdycha i macha dłonią w stronę mieszkania.

— Niech będzie.

Gdy wchodzą do środka, Mike wciąż pracuje — uśmiecha się na widok Harveya, ale jego uśmiech blednie, gdy dostrzega Jessicę.

— Plan prawie gotowy — mówi Harveyowi.

— Gdzie jest twój esej dotyczący Tytułu 17? — pyta Harvey. Mike wstaje, wciąż obserwując Jessicę, i podchodzi do półki w regale, która jest „jego” — trzyma tam swoje prace, ubrania, pudełko po butach z oszczędnościami i błyszczące od nowości repetytoria maturalne. Przetrząsa stertę ocenionych raportów i wyciąga jeden w stronę Harveya.

— Mike, chciałbym, żebyś opowiedział Jessice, co będziesz opisywał w pracy dotyczącej DMCA — mówi Harvey, opierając się na blacie w kuchni.

Mike pogrąża się w streszczeniu raportu, nad którymi pracuje, ujmując w nim sprawy i orzeczenia sądu, które już przeanalizował. Zbliża się do tezy, którą widać majaczącą na horyzoncie, ale nie ma jej jeszcze do końca zdefiniowanej, więc w większości omawia swój research. Wspomina nawet dzienniki informacyjne, które komentowały DMCA, i opisuje, czy były one za czy przeciw. Jessica słucha i powoli opuszcza ręce, założone do tej pory na klatce piersiowej.

— Mike mówi o zagadnieniach, które zaczął analizować w tym raporcie — mówi Harvey, podając jej kartki. — Nie jest to jeszcze poziom magisterski, dlatego dostał tylko czwórkę.

— Piątkę z minusem — poprawia do Mike, podczas gdy Jessica czyta esej.

— Wynegocjował — zgadza się Harvey.

— Twój ojciec cię bił? — pyta Jessica, podnosząc wzrok.

Mike się wzdryga, ale jego głos nie drży, gdy odpowiada.

— Tak, proszę pani.

— I dlatego uciekłeś z Nowego Jorku?

— Tak, proszę pani.

— Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie powinnam zadzwonić po opiekę społeczną, żeby cię zabrała?

Mike patrzy na Harveya.

— Obiecałeś.

— Wiem, dzieciaku — ten odpowiada.

— Czy twój ojciec wie, gdzie jesteś? — kontynuuje Jessica.

— Harvey, _obiecałeś_!

— Zadzwoń do jego ojca, a przyrzekam, za pięć godzin żadne z nas nie będzie wiedziało, gdzie Mike się podział — mówi Harvey do Jessiki. — Dopilnuję tego.

Jessica wyciąga esej w stronę chłopaka. On odpowiada jej tylko jadowitym spojrzeniem.

— Do nikogo nie zadzwonię — mówi kobieta, odkładając kartki na blat. — Nie było mnie tu. Nigdy mnie nie poznałeś. Harvey, jeśli przez to wpadniesz, upewnię się, że wycisnę z ciebie każdy grosz twojego zmarnowanego stypendium. Odprowadzisz mnie do samochodu?

Harvey podąża za nią, wcześniej pokazując Mike’owi gest, który ma oznaczać _siadaj i czekaj spokojnie_ , ufając, że rzeczywiście będzie w tym samym miejscu, gdy wróci. Na zewnątrz Harvey nie odzywa się ani słowem, dopóki Jessica nie przerywa ciszy.

— Zdaje maturę?

— Widziałaś repetytoria.

— Poważnie, jak myślisz, jak długo możesz go chronić?

— Przynajmniej do lata. Spróbuję go przekonać do złożenia wniosku o emancypację, powinno się udać.

— Wiesz, kim jest jego ojciec?

— Nie znam nazwiska. Wiem tylko, że pracuje w nowojorskiej policji.

— Bardzo źle go traktował?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Dzieciak podskakuje przy niespodziewanych dźwiękach i ma trochę nieprzyjemnych blizn. Kiedy coś sknoci, zawsze wpada w panikę i myśli, że go uderzę. Cokolwiek robił mu jego ojciec, nie udało mu się go złamać, ale jeśli wyślemy go powrotem, wtedy mu się uda.

Jessica staje przy samochodzie zaparkowanym jedno skrzyżowanie od kamienicy. Na jego przednim siedzeniu czeka kierowca.

— Niech już wypełnia wniosek o emancypację. Dopilnuj, żeby zdał maturę, i na litość boską, nie daj się złapać — mówi. Harvey kiwa głową. — Och, i Harvey? Nie wykorzystuj go do odrabiania za ciebie prac domowych.

Rzuca mu mały uśmiech, wsiada do samochodu i zatrzaskuje drzwi, zanim Harvey zdąży odpowiedzieć.

Mike czeka na niego w mieszkaniu, wyraźnie wahając się pomiędzy chęcią schowania się a chęcią ucieczki.

— Do nikogo nie dzwoniła — mówi Harvey, zamykając drzwi. — Zapomni o twoim istnieniu. Żadnej policji, przyrzekam.

— Jak możesz być tego pewny?

— Tak powiedziała — mówi Harvey. — Mam do niej zaufanie. To historia na inną okazję. Jak na razie, musimy...

Nie spodziewa się uścisku, więc zapiera mu on dech; Mike ściska go tak mocno, aż Harvey boi się, że złamie mu żebra. Dzieciak oprócz tego szepcze w jego klatkę piersiową ciąg obietnic i słów wdzięczności: _dziękuję, dziękuję, nie wciągnę cię w kłopoty, nie dam się złapać_.

Harvey nie jest wielkim fanem uścisków, ale Mike nigdy dotychczas tego nie robił, rzadko w ogóle inicjował kontakt. Najwidoczniej sprzeciwienie się Jessice zaskarbiło mu jego ostateczne zaufanie.

— Czas iść do łóżka — proponuje.

— Mówiłeś, że musimy coś zrobić — mówi Mike, ze wstydem wycierając swoją twarz.

— Musimy załatwić kilka spraw, ale tymi ważniejszymi już się zajmujemy. Reszta może poczekać do rana. Idź spać — zarządza Harvey. Prowadzi Mike’a do kanapy, z dłonią spoczywającą luźno na jego ramieniu. Sadza go, odsuwając papiery na bok.

— Jest na ciebie zła? — pyta Mike, naciągając na siebie koc. Harvey przysiada na stoliku kawowym.

— Jessica jest skomplikowaną osobą — odpowiada. — Jest na mnie zła, ale szanuje mnie za odwagę, by się jej sprzeciwić. W jej oczach szacunek jest ważniejszy niż złość. To naprawdę zupełnie nie chodzi o ciebie, nie musisz się martwić.

— A ty? Będziesz się martwił?

Harvey kręci głową.

— Nie. Nie ma czym.

— Jak wiele cię kosztuję? — pyta Mike.

Harvey rozważa kilka wariantów odpowiedzi: że to bez znaczenia, że studenckie kredyty to nie to samo co zwykłe kredyty, że to problem Harveya, a nie jego. Ale Mike jest wystarczająco dojrzały i mądry, by sobie z tym poradzić, więc równie dobrze może poznać prawdę.

— Wziąłem dodatkowy tysiąc. Wystarczy na ubrania i więcej jedzenia, z dodatkowym zapasem na wszelki wypadek. To część naszej umowy, pamiętasz?

Zostajesz tu i się uczysz, a ja dbam o to, żeby było ci ciepło i żebyś był najedzony.

— Oddam ci pieniądze.

— Umówimy się tak. Będę musiał spłacić moje długi dopiero wtedy, gdy skończę studia i zacznę pracować. Jak przyjdzie na to czas, porozmawiamy o ewentualnej spłacie. Do tego czasu potraktujemy kredyt jako sposób, w jaki rząd nam mówi, żebyśmy się uczyli.

Mike kiwa głową.

— Oddam.

— Wierzę. Teraz śpij — ponownie każe mu Harvey. Mike zamyka oczy. Harvey wstaje, gasi światło, sprawdza zamki i sam też idzie do łóżka.

Zanim zasypia, uderza go myśl: „jasna cholera, sprzeciwiłem się Jessice Pearson”.

„Jestem bogiem”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: SzmaragDrac

Nastał rok 1999. Dopiero co.

To ostatni rok tego tysiąclecia, przedsionek nowej ery. Ludzie wariują ze względu na pluskwę milenijną, a Harvey Specter jest bogatszy o tysiąc dolarów.

Wie, że tak naprawdę to nie jego pieniądze. Są własnością rządu, który na jakiś czas mu je użyczył. Nawet gdyby były jego, przez ich przeznaczenie tak naprawdę należałyby Mike’a. Mimo to kiedy sprawdza stan swojego konta bankowego i widzi dodatkowe wpływy z tytułu kredytu studenckiego, nie potrafi powstrzymać ekscytacji.

Jest prawie pewien, że Mike skłamał, mówiąc, że ma urodziny pierwszego stycznia, ale prawdą pozostaje, że ma je jakoś w styczniu. Traktują więc te tysiąc dolarów jako prezent. Wybierają się na zakupy do sklepów charytatywnych w Cambridge, a potem jadą pociągiem do Bostonu, gdzie odwiedzają dom towarowy Filene’s. Harvey czaruje kasjerki i sprzedawczynie i załatwia im olbrzymie zniżki. W ramach świętowania wybierają się na lunch do Elephant & Castle, gdzie siadają, otoczeni plastikowymi torbami ze sklepów charytatywnych i papierowymi z domu towarowego. Potem kupują Mike’owi buty w odpowiednim rozmiarze i z należytą czcią składają te, które nosił dotychczas, w koszu na datki dla ubogich. Oprócz tego znajdują mu też tani garnitur i, pomimo niechęci Harveya, krawat w krzykliwie jaskrawym kolorze.

— Pewnego dnia będę obrzydliwie nadzianym prawnikiem — mówi Harvey, gdy są już w powrotnym pociągu — i wszystkie moje garnitury będą szyte na miarę. Mam to na liście rzeczy do załatwienia, gdy będę już bogaty.

— Taak? — pyta Mike, szczerząc zęby. — Będziesz spał na pieniądzach, co?

— Jessica pracuje w olbrzymiej kancelarii w Nowym Jorku. Wysłała mnie na prawo, żeby jej firma mogła mnie zatrudnić.

— Spora inwestycja.

— Pieniądze firmy. Jessica uważa, że mam potencjał. Sens jest taki, że oni mnie teraz sponsorują, a potem ja do końca życia zarabiam dla nich jeszcze więcej. — Harvey delikatnie go kopie. — Co z tobą? Musi być coś, czym chcesz się zająć w przyszłości.

Mike wzrusza ramionami.

— Zawsze zakładano, że... wstąpię do służb.

— Do policji? — Harvey wygląda na zaskoczonego.

— Taak.

— Nie mam nic do policji, ale zmarnowałbyś się. Chcesz być policjantem?

— Nie — mówi Mike zdecydowanie. — Ale nigdy nie myślałem na poważnie o czymś innym. Co się ze mną stanie, jak skończysz studia? — pyta, odwracając się w stronę Harveya.

— To dopiero za półtora roku. Już się stresujesz?

Mike wzrusza ramionami i wygląda młodziej niż kiedykolwiek podczas trwania ich znajomości, może z wyjątkiem tego dnia, gdy Harvey znalazł go skulonego na progu.

— Cóż, jeśli chcesz, możesz przeprowadzić się razem ze mną — mówi Harvey.

— Z powrotem do Nowego Jorku? — Mike z nerwów podnosi głos. Harvey rozumie; Cambridge jest odległą i bezpieczną przystanią, a w Nowym Jorku jego ojciec może być wszędzie, może wyłonić się zza każdego zakrętu.

— Skończysz siedemnaście lat, zdasz maturę. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, spokojnie mógłbyś iść na prawo. Może na NYU.

— A co z... — Mike urywa zdanie. Harvey nie zamierzał omawiać tej kwestii w pociągu pełnym nieznajomych, ale może tak będzie lepiej.

— Jessica ma dla mnie plan — odpowiada. — I wnioskując z tego, co mówiła, zanim pojechała, myślę, że jeśli zdasz egzaminy, będzie miała plan także dla ciebie. Chciała żebyśmy zaczęli procedurę emancypacji.

— To by oznaczało konieczność wizyty w Nowym Jorku, prawda?

— Tak. Musielibyśmy złożyć tam papiery. Twój ojciec może się nie zgodzić. To ryzykowne, ale byłbym tam jako twój doradca prawny. Myślę, że warto, żeby się od niego uwolnić.

— A jeśli przesłuchanie pójdzie źle?

— Nie pójdzie.

Mike patrzy na niego niepewnie.

— Zaufaj mi. Jestem aż tak dobry — mówi Harvey.

Gdy są już w domu, Mike się nie odzywa i trwa w zamyśleniu. Oczywiście, z radością rozpakowuje wszystkie swoje nowe ubrania i układa je schludnie na szafce. Chwali się koszulką rugby, którą znalazł w sklepie charytatywnym, i krąży po mieszkaniu w swoich nowych butach. Mimo to widać, że wciąż trawi nowe informacje.

Harvey nie naciska. Mike podejmie decyzję w odpowiednim czasie.

Gdy zaczyna się nowy semestr, największym zmartwieniem Harveya jest to, że ktoś zacznie zastanawiać się, dlaczego Mike nie jest w szkole. Okazuje się, że zupełnie niepotrzebnie o tym myślał; najwidoczniej wszyscy uznali, że Mike już skończył szkołę albo ma nauczanie indywidualne. Harvey musiał znów odegrać scenkę: „to mój brat, czy może ze mną przychodzić na zajęcia?”, ale najwyraźniej wieść o Mike’u dotarła już do profesorów, więc nikt nie zgłasza obiekcji. Ponieważ Mike chodzi na przedmioty od pierwszych zajęć, jest w stanie na bieżąco odrabiać prace domowe, a ich wspólne omawianie okazuje się pomocne także dla Harveya.

Nie powinno być łatwo, ale jest. Pod koniec stycznia Mike wie więcej o Harvardzie niż Harvey. Chodzi czasem swoimi szlakami, gdy Harvey się uczy, i od czasu do czasu wybiera się w soboty do Bostonu, gdzie szwenda się po mieście i zajmuje tym, czym zajmują się nastolatkowie, kiedy dorośli nie patrzą.

Harvey uważa, że trzymanie go na długiej smyczy to najlepsza taktyka. Mike potrafi o siebie zadbać, o ile ma dom, do którego może wrócić. Harvey domyśla się, że dzieciak po raz pierwszy w swoim krótkim życiu może zasmakować wolności. Poza tym jest szesnastolatkiem, który studiuje prawo na Harvardzie; zasługuje na odpoczynek.

Harveyowi zdarza się od czasu do czasu wyjść gdzieś z grupą, ale teraz nie musi już udawać, że pije. Nikt nie podważa jego decyzji, by pozostać w miarę trzeźwym i wracać do domu przed dwudziestą trzecią, żeby upewnić się, czy Mike nie zbudował podczas jego nieobecności perpetuum mobile albo nie został prezesem Sądu Najwyższego. Jak się okazuje, kobiety uwielbiają tą całą sprawę z byciem starszym bratem, ale przecież nie może zabrać żadnej z nich ze sobą do domu ani pozwolić sobie na pozostanie do późna poza mieszkaniem, rzadko rzeczywiście do czegoś dochodzi.

Niektóre kobiety zdają się też uwielbiać sprawę z byciem _młodszym_ bratem. Gdy zaczynają to okazywać, Mike tylko pręży się w odpowiedzi i trzyma się blisko Harveya. Choć uwaga płci przeciwnej pozytywnie wpływa na ego ich obu, wolą chronić Mike’a przed niezręcznymi sytuacjami, a jego adoratorki przed nieświadomą chęcią wpakowania się w nieodpowiednie stosunki z małoletnim.

— Nie ma randkowania przed trzydziestką — ostrzega go Harvey po tym, jak pewna studentka pierwszego roku wręczyła Mike’owi karteczkę ze swoim numerem.

— Spójrz na siebie — odpowiada Mike cierpko, ale po chwili wzrusza ramionami i się uśmiecha. — Nie martw się. Mam szesnaście lat, nie jestem idiotą.

Po jakiejś godzinie, gdy mózg Harveya wciąż trwa w zawieszeniu nad słowami „mam szesnaście lat”, Harvey steruje rozmowę ku najbardziej niezręcznemu momentowi ich przyjaźni.

— Słuchaj — mówi, gdy Mike po raz dziesiąty albo jedenasty próbuje przygotować odpowiednio kolację z paczki. — Jeśli chcesz... To znaczy, mógłbyś się z kimś umawiać. Miałem tylko na myśli, że jeśli...

— Wiesz, miałem edukację seksualną w szkole — przerywa mu Mike — i w wersji na zajęciach i poza nimi.

— Taak, łapię, mam tylko na myśli... — Harvey nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca. — Jeśli będziesz potrzebował zabezpieczenia, możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć?

— Spokojnie, Harvey — mówi Mike i odwraca się w jego stronę. — Posłuchaj, poza tym wszystkim... — macha ich (nową) drewnianą łyżką — ...moje życie to jeden wielki chaos. Nie zamierzam komplikować go jeszcze bardziej. Oprócz tego — dodaje z zawadiackim uśmiechem — w studenckiej przychodni rozdają kondomy za darmo.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Każdy to wie. — Mike robi pauzę. — Ty nie wiedziałeś?

Właśnie wtedy ich kolacja zaczyna się przypalać, więc Harvey nie musi się przyznawać, że tak, zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że w przychodni można dostać darmowe kondomy, ale z jego doświadczenia wynika, że nie są najlepszej jakości.

Kiedy leży już w łóżku, uświadamia sobie, że przeprowadził z Mikiem rozmowy pod tytułem „bądź pilnym uczniem”, „co chcesz zrobić ze swoim życiem?” i „seks: proszę, nie bądź idiotą”. Jeśli kiedyś zdecyduje się mieć dzieci, jest przygotowany na wszystko, co może się zdarzyć po ich czternastych urodzinach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: SzmaragDrac

Według Harveya to, że udawane rozprawy sądowe wypadają na tydzień przed terminem oddania artykułów do dziennika prawnego, jest oznaką czystego okrucieństwa Harvardu. Domyśla się, że profesorowie tłumaczą to chęcią przygotowania studentów do szybkiego tempa życia prawdziwych prawników, którzy muszą zajmować się wieloma sprawami naraz. Sam za ich główną motywację uważa słabo ukrywaną złośliwość. W udawanych procesach w wiosennym semestrze uczestniczą tylko zwycięzcy poprzednich edycji, co oznacza, że tylko on i Scottie dostają tak bardzo po tyłku — z drugiej strony to plus, przynajmniej Scottie męczy się dokładnie tak jak on.

Mike, który nie może wziąć aktywnego udziału w procesie, ubłagał Harveya, by pozwolił mu pomóc w przygotowaniach. Studenci z jego grupy śmieją się, że Harvey ma swoją prawą rękę, pomocniczego prawnika. Scottie nie jest jednak do śmiechu; od ich pierwszego spotkania w bibliotece nie lekceważy już Mike’a.

— Słuchaj, nie zamierzam jęczeć i skomleć, jak bardzo to nie fair, że w przygotowaniach do rozprawy pomaga ci ktoś, kto spokojnie mógłby być asystentem prawnym — mówi, opierając się na biurku Harveya. Mike jest gdzieś między półkami, szukając pozwów. — Ale dobrze wiesz, że tu nie chodzi tylko o bycie fair. Na podstawie tego, jak wypadniemy na rozprawie, profesorowie wyrobią sobie o nas opinie.

— Do czego zmierzasz? — pyta Harvey, odchylając się na krześle.

— Do tego, że jeśli masz pomoc w przygotowaniach, powinieneś to ujawnić — odpowiada Scottie.

— Chcesz, żeby mój nastoletni brat zajął krzesło drugiego prawnika podczas rozprawy?

— Czemu nie?

Harvey przewraca oczami.

— Bo będę przez to wyglądał na słabego. Tak jakbym sam nie potrafił cię pokonać. Zapomnij, Scottie.

— To przestań wykorzystywać braciszka do pomocy. Czy może rzeczywiście boisz się, że nie dasz sobie rady?

— Do niczego go nie zmuszam, chciał pomóc. Będzie marudził, jeśli mu zabronię.

— Oooch, biedne dziecko — mówi Scottie bez cienia współczucia. — Pozbądź się dzieciaka albo daj mu drugie krzesło.

Scottie obraca się na pięcie, ale Harvey łapie ją za nadgarstek, rujnując jej dramatyczne wyjście.

— Co, jeśli pomógłby też tobie? — pyta.

Poirytowana dziewczyna wyszarpuje dłoń z jego uścisku.

— Co proponujesz?

— Mike chce być częścią procesu. Nie ma dla niego znaczenia, z kim pracuje. A niech tam — jeśli się zgodzi, możesz mieć godzinę jego czasu za każdą godzinę, którą poświęci mi.

Scottie rozważa propozycję.

— Co z konfliktem interesów?

— Da sobie radę. Mike jest dużym chłopcem.

— Miło to słyszeć — odpowiada sam zainteresowany, który wraca z plikiem kserówek. — Dostanę rower za dobre sprawowanie?

— Scottie ma dla ciebie propozycję — mówi Harvey. Mike nie może się zdecydować, na które z nich patrzeć. — Według niej to nieuczciwe, że mam asystenta.

— Jak to wciąż nam powtarzają... — Mike wzdycha — ...praktykowanie prawa tylko w teorii opiera się na uczciwości.

— Uważa, że albo powinienem cię odsunąć od sprawy, albo posadzić obok siebie na rozprawie.

— Jestem prawie pewny, że przyprowadzenie mnie na rozprawę to najgorszy pomysł świata — mówi Mike, patrząc znacząco na Harveya, tak jakby chciał mu powiedzieć: „najlepszy sposób, żeby spalić moją przykrywkę, szefie”.

— Dlatego myślimy — kontynuuje Harvey — że powinniśmy się podzielić twoimi usługami. Ograniczymy czas, jaki spędzasz ze mną, i drugie tyle poświęcisz Scottie.

— Okej — zgadza się Mike bez oczekiwanego oporu.

— Tak po prostu? — pyta Scottie. Mruży oczy w jego kierunku. — Wypatroszę cię, jeśli zdradzisz Harveyowi moje tajemnice, dzieciaku.

— Nie, myślę, że będzie ciekawie — odpowiada Mike, spokojnie i z rozbawieniem. — Wiesz, obserwować zza kulis starcie dwóch prawniczych umysłów i tak dalej.

Jest w jego głosie jakiś cień triumfu, tak jakby właśnie ograł ich oboje.

— I w ten sposób ktokolwiek wygra, ja wygram razem z nim — dodaje Mike radośnie. Zerka na zegarek. — Harvey, byłem z tobą godzinę i dwadzieścia minut. Mam teraz pomóc pannie Scott?

Harvey odsyła go machnięciem dłoni. Mike przechodzi przez korytarz w kierunku biurka po drugiej stronie przejścia.

— Scottie — zaczyna Harvey cichym głosem. Dziewczyna zerka na Mike’a, a potem lekko się pochyla. — Jeśli zrobisz mu krzywdę albo popsujesz humor, pożałujesz, że się urodziłaś. Zrozumiano?

Scottie uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi.

— Mam dwóch braci, idioto. Nie martw się, zwrócę go w nienaruszonym stanie.

Bardziej ze względu na szacunek do Mike’a niż uczciwość Harvey nie wypytuje go, w czym dokładnie pomaga Scottie i jaką obrała strategię. Jest pewien, że nawet jeśli dziewczyna nie wykaże się równym honorem, Mike nie piśnie jej nawet słówka.

Udawany proces przebiega...

Cóż, byłoby kłamstwem stwierdzić, że przebiega problematycznie. Tak naprawdę to dzieło sztuki. Ma w sobie wszystko, czego Harvey spodziewa się po praktykowaniu prawa — napiętą atmosferę na sali rozpraw, dramatyczne zwroty akcji, emocjonalne przemowy i oprawę spektaklu teatralnego. Równają tę salę z ziemią, a potem stawiają ją na nowo. Pozostali studenci nie mogą wyjść z podziwu.

Finałowa rozprawa jest otwartym wydarzeniem, na które przyjść mogą zarówno studenci, jak i profesorowie. Na widowni zjawia się pokaźny tłum. Mike też tam jest i Harvey zastanawia się, co dzieje się w jego głowie: czy dopiero teraz zestawia ze sobą ich strategie i poczynania czy dla niego to tylko kropka nad i w wyjątkowym doświadczeniu pomocy zarówno oskarżycielowi (Harveyowi), jak i obronie (Scottie).

Chodzi jednak o to, że koniec końców Harvey przegrywa.

A on bardzo, bardzo nie lubi przegrywać.

Orientuje się, że przegra, gdy obrady ławy przysięgłych przeciągają się w czasie. Wie, że nie zabrakło mu wiele, ale już zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że przegrał. Nie bierze go to z zaskoczenia. Jest zbyt dobry w tym, co robi, by okazać rozczarowanie, zanim sędzia zamknie posiedzenie, ale potem nie potrafi powstrzymać swojej irytacji.

— Niewiele brakowało — mówi Mike, gdy wspólnie opuszczają aulę, która była salą rozpraw. — Zresztą, można było się tego spodziewać, prawda?

— Nieważne, ile brakowało — odpowiada Harvey.

— To tylko inscenizacja.

— Żadne „tylko”.

— Jesteś na mnie zły? — pyta Mike, cicho i niepewnie. Harvey gwałtownie zatrzymuje się na środku korytarza. Inni studenci tłumnie omijają go z dwóch stron.

Przynajmniej widać jakiś progres w tym, że Mike pyta, zamiast zadręczać się w milczeniu.

— Dlaczego... Co? — duka Harvey w odpowiedzi.

Mike staje przy ścianie, żeby nie blokować przejścia.

— Jesteś na mnie zły, bo pomogłem Scottie wygrać? — drąży Mike.

— Jestem zły, bo przegrałem — mówi Harvey. — Jestem zły na Scottie, bo wygrała. Do ciebie nic nie mam.

— Na pewno?

— Nie mam w zwyczaju być pasywnie agresywny — mówi Harvey. Mike wygląda na zdezorientowanego. — Jeśli będę na ciebie zły, to ci powiem i powiem też dlaczego.

— Słowo?

Harvey pociera dłonią swoje czoło. Nie taki rodzaj terapii planował na chwile tuż po porażce.

— Martwisz się tak ogólnie, że jestem zły, czy martwisz się, że nic nie powiem, ale później się na tobie wyżyję?

Mike przełyka ślinę.

— Och.

— Dokładnie. To tak jak z Jessicą, okej? Mój problem, nie twój. Obiecuję, nie jestem na ciebie zły, Mike. Nic, co teraz powiem albo zrobię, nie jest wycelowane w ciebie, rozumiesz?

Mike kiwa głową, ale wygląda to tak, jakby musiał się do tego zmusić.

— Wyniosłeś coś z tego doświadczenia? — pyta go Harvey, spokojniejszy. — Mam na myśli, nauczyłeś się czegoś?

Mike się uśmiecha.

— Chcesz, żebym napisał o tym esej?

— Tak. — Harvey sprawdza godzinę. — Słuchaj, muszę się dziś jeszcze pouczyć. Zjemy kolację, pójdę się popławić w żalu w bibliotece, ty będziesz miał spokojny wieczór. W porządku?

— Tak, okej — mówi Mike, a Harvey ciągnie go z powrotem w strumień studentów przemierzających korytarz, żeby udać się w stronę mieszkania.

Przykłada wyjątkową uwagę do tego, żeby w czasie kolacji nie zachowywać się jak zgorzkniały dupek, mimo że właśnie tak się czuje. Jeśli traktować reakcje Mike’a jako jakiś barometr mierzący efekt jego starań, mniej więcej mu się to udaje. Mike nie spędza reszty dnia w przerażeniu, że Harvey go nienawidzi i go uderzy albo coś w tym stylu. Jedzą, rozmawiają, Harvey zmywa naczynia. Mike zaczyna pracować nad swoim najnowszym zadaniem, podczas gdy Harvey pakuje torbę i udaje się w stronę biblioteki, żeby wprowadzić ostatnie poprawki do artykułu do dziennika prawnego, który musi oddać za, och, cztery dni.

Jest na miejscu od dwudziestej. Scottie dumnym krokiem przekracza próg biblioteki około dwudziestej drugiej.

— Hej — mówi radośnie, zrzucając płaszcz. Pod spodem ma na sobie coś z dekoltem o wiele zbyt dużym jak na tę okazję. Ciuszek w niebiesko—fioletowym kolorze, dopasowany we wszystkich właściwych miejscach, sprawia, że Harvey zwraca uwagę na jej nogi, choć do tej pory doceniał raczej jej umysł.

— Niezła sukienka — mówi, bo potrafi wykazać się klasą. Potrafi. Serio.

— Dzięki. Świętowałam na mieście moje zwycięstwo — odpowiada dziewczyna.

— Mam to gdzieś.

Okej, może jednak nie potrafi.

— Znowu popisałeś się błyskotliwą ripostą — mówi Scottie, na co Harvey odkłada swój długopis i odchyla się w fotelu.

— Zauważyłaś, że zawsze, gdy rzucę sarkastyczny komentarz, jesteś w stanie odpowiedzieć tylko, że był słaby? — pyta.

— Nic na to nie poradzę, skoro wszystkie twoje komentarze są tak słabe jak twoje dzisiejsze wystąpienie.

— Przekonałaś do siebie ławę przysięgłych. Wielkie mi co — mówi Harvey.

— A żebyś wiedział.

— Łatwo ich zmanipulować.

— A i tak... — Dziewczyna z elegancją wykonuje gest dłonią, który ma wskazywać na jego porażkę. Harvey wstaje, bo nie zamierza się z nią kłócić w tej pozycji, gdy to ona patrzy na niego z góry.

— Poszczęściło ci się.

— Nie popisałeś się w swojej mowie końcowej — kontratakuje Scottie, zwracając twarz w jego stronę.

— Mojej mowie końcowej niczego nie brakowało.

— Cała twoja strategia pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.

— Odwróciłaś uwagę ławy przysięgłych.

— Do czego zmierzasz? — pyta, zbliżając się do niego, nie zostawiając między nimi nawet ostatniego centymetra.

— Jeśli naprawdę miałem słabą strategię, mogłaś odnieść się do _istoty sprawy_ — odpowiada Harvey.

— Nie musiałam.

— Bo wiedziałaś, że byś przegrała.

— Więc zrobiłam coś, co zapewniło mi wygraną. Nieźle pomyślane, co? — mówi Scottie, ale w jej głosie pobrzmiewa cień fałszywości. Choć oboje wiedzą, że Harvey przegrał, a liczy się tylko końcowy wynik, wiedzą też, że Scottie nie zaadresowała rzeczywistego problemu, a tutaj, w świecie akademickim, działa to na jej niekorzyść. Nie zawsze będzie w stanie zmanipulować przysięgłych. Nawet ona to wie.

Nie oszukiwała, ale niewiele ją od tego dzieliło.

Tak jak teraz, niespodziewanie, niewiele dzieli ich dwójkę. Stoją oko w oko, tak blisko siebie, że Harvey czuje rosnące napięcie jej ciała, gdy dziewczyna mówi:

— Odniosłeś moralne zwycięstwo, Harvey, ciesz się.

— Idź do diabła — odpowiada albo przynajmniej zaczyna odpowiadać Harvey, ale nie jest pewien, co dokładnie zdążyło wybrzmieć, bo już się całują. Scottie smakuje jak wino i przylega do niego całym ciałem. W następnej sekundzie jego przedramię oplata jej talię, jej dłoń zatrzymuje się na jego szyi, by zatrzymać go w miejscu, z ustami przy ustach.

Ich biurka znajdują się daleko pośród regałów. Harvey wybrał to miejsce, by pouczyć się w ciszy, Scottie — z sobie tylko znanego powodu. Jest piątkowy wieczór; prawdopodobnie tylko oni spędzają go w bibliotece.

Scottie wbija paznokcie w jego szyję, podczas gdy Harvey prowadzi ich tyłem w stronę jej biurka. Potem, cóż, sprawy przybierają nieunikniony kierunek.

Scottie wygląda nieporządnie, z zaczerwienioną twarzą i rozczochranymi włosami, ale Harvey zauważa, gdy zapina swoją koszulę i zastanawia się, gdzie podział się jego pasek do spodni, że jest jej z tym do twarzy.

— Już po wszystkim? — pyta dziewczyna, opierając się na nadgarstkach na biurku. — Mogłam się tego spodziewać.

— Zabolałoby mnie bardziej, gdybym nie udowodnił ci właśnie mojej ponadprzeciętnej kondycji — mówi Harvey, zapinając rozporek.

— Och, żarty o kondycji nigdy się nie starzeją. — Przeczesuje palcami swoje włosy i wciąż ciężko oddycha, co Harvey odczytuje jako dowód swojego kolejnego zwycięstwa (oprócz tego moralnego). Wciąż czuje jej smak na swoich ustach. — Serio, gdzie się tak śpieszysz? A może boisz się, że nasza rozmowa „tuż po” cię zawstydzi?

— Już prawie dwudziesta trzecia. Muszę iść do domu — odpowiada.

— Racja. Mike. — Dziewczyna podnosi się, przynajmniej do pozycji siedzącej, i poprawia sukienkę. — Wiesz, nieźle się spisał.

— Oczywiście, że tak — mówi Harvey od niechcenia. — Pewnego dnia będzie świetnym prawnikiem.

— Tego chce? Podążać śladami dużego brata?

Nieco mocniej intonuje słowo „dużego”, co mile łechta ego Harveya.

— Nie wiem. Może. Cokolwiek wybierze. Całe życie przed nim. — Harvey porzuca poszukiwanie paska i zamiast tego sprawdza, czy ma ze sobą wszystko, co musi zabrać do domu. Nagle podnosi wzrok. — Czemu rozmawiamy o Mike’u? Nie powinniśmy teraz odbywać obowiązkowej niezręcznej pogadanki o tym, że nic się między nami nie zmienia i wciąż się nienawidzimy?

— Nie nienawidzę cię, Harvey. Po prostu uwielbiam z tobą wygrywać. A co, ty mnie nienawidzisz? Poza tym, nie widziałeś gdzieś mojej bielizny?

— Pewnie dotrzymuje towarzystwa mojemu paskowi — odpowiada z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. — Nie, nie nienawidzę cię. Po prostu teraz moja kolej na to, by skopać ci tyłek.

— Czyli możemy odpuścić sobie niezręczne rozmowy i przejść wprost do wykorzystywania naszej rywalizacji jako motywacji do królowania wśród studentów. Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia — mówi, po czym wstaje. — O, hej, pasek.

— Dzięki — mówi Harvey, łapiąc go w powietrzu. — Będę się rozglądał za twoją bielizną.

— Zatrzymaj ją sobie. Prezent dla ciebie, nieudaczniku.

— Mam to gdzieś.

Rozchodzą się w swoje strony — Harvey pośpiesznie opuszcza bibliotekę, by udać się do domu, Scottie prawdopodobnie zostaje, albo po to, by się pouczyć, albo by napawać się jeszcze trochę poczuciem zwycięstwa po bardzo udanym dla niej dniu.

Harvey nie jest zadowolony z faktu, że pojawia się w domu pół godziny za późno, przynosząc za sobą zapach seksu, ale zakłada, że Mike już śpi. Wchodzi po cichu, nie chcąc go obudzić, ale wita go strumień światła oświetlający pokój dzienny i Mike na kanapie, czytający książkę.

— Spóźniiiiiiłeś się! — oświadcza Mike.

— Taaak, sorry — mówi Harvey, rzuca swoją torbę i zdejmuje płaszcz. — Nic nie zniszczyłeś, dobra robota.

— Nauka poszła dobrze...? — Mike zaczyna pytanie, ale w trakcie podnosi wzrok. — Nauka poszła _bardzo_ dobrze — komentuje.

Jest prawie tak niezręcznie jak podczas rozmowy o kondomach.

— Coś mi wypadło. — Harvey macha ręką.

— Trafiłeś w ogóle do biblioteki?

— Oczywiście, że tak.

Mike pochyla się w jego kierunku.

— Byłeś z Verną? — pyta teatralnym szeptem.

— Nie, nie z Verną! Po czym w ogóle wnioskujesz...?

— Masz ślady paznokci na szyi — odpowiada Mike i wraca do czytania. Harvey bada dłonią skórę na karku. Czuje pod palcami trzy lekko opuchnięte i piekące ślady. Cholerna Scottie. Pewnie zrobiła to specjalnie.

Harvey wlewa sobie wody do szklanki i rozciąga się na kanapie.

— To jak, zamierzasz mi wiercić dziurę w brzuchu o to, z kim byłem, czy serio jesteś aż tak zainteresowany pracą domową? — pyta.

— Domyślam się, że byłeś ze Scottie — mówi Mike, a potem podnosi wzrok, żeby zobaczyć reakcję na jego słowa. — Ha!

— Okej, Einsteinie, jak na to wpadłeś?

Mike wzrusza ramionami.

— Dużo czytam. To klasyczny trop literacki, cienka granica między nienawiścią a miłością, geniuszem a szaleństwem. Tak mocne emocje nie pojawiają się bez przyczyny. Fajnie było patrzeć, jak wokół siebie krążycie.

— Jesteś nienormalny — informuje go Harvey.

— Dzięki za newsa. Idziesz spać?

— Tak, tak myślę. Nie siedź za długo, okej?

— Nie zamierzam.

Gdy Harvey, już w sypialni, rozpakowuje swoją torbę, znajduje w niej bieliznę Scottie. Całkiem szczerze nie ma pojęcia, co z nią zrobić — oddać czy zatrzymać jak jakieś trofeum. To różowe majtki w małe czerwone różyczki, z koronką. Harvey zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy Scottie wiedziała dokładnie, po co idzie do biblioteki, czy spodziewała się spotkać kogokolwiek, gdziekolwiek indziej, a może po prostu zawsze nosi taką bieliznę (świetnie, właśnie o tym będzie myślał, gdy następnym razem zobaczy ją na zajęciach).

Dzięki Mike’owi Harvey czuje się coraz bardziej i bardziej dorosły. Ten czasem pewny siebie, a czasem kompletnie otwarty na zranienia dzieciak oczekuje od niego wsparcia i ochrony. W jego oczach Harvey zna odpowiedź na każde pytanie. Harvey lubi poczucie, że całkiem dobrze radzi sobie z Mikiem.

Ale potem idzie na zajęcia, gdzie zostaje mu wytknięte, że jest tylko studentem, albo zawala (według jego standardów) kolokwium, albo zalicza szybki numerek w bibliotece i potem musi się zastanawiać, co ma zrobić z zagubioną bielizną jego partnerki, i nagle orientuje się, że nie ma nawet najmniejszego pojęcia, co robi, i nie umie nawet udać dorosłego człowieka.

W końcu decyduje się wrzucić majtki do kosza na pranie, bo cokolwiek z nimi zrobi, w pierwszej kolejności zdecydowanie należy je uprać. Postanawia potraktować tę sytuację jako nowe doświadczenie, z którego ma się czegoś nauczyć — i jeśli kiedyś Mike przyjdzie do niego z podobnym problemem, będzie miał przemyślane i przetestowane rozwiązanie.

A jeśli nie, zawsze może je zapakować i podarować Scottie jako prezent na ukończenie studiów.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: dobry duch tego opowiadania, **SzmaragDrac**

Jest 1999 rok, a Harvey ma już dwadzieścia cztery lata.

Jego urodziny wypadają na początku kwietnia. W Cambridge nadal jest zimno i za każdym razem, gdy Harvey widzi wiatr wyginający gałęzie drzew na kampusie, czuje dumę i satysfakcję. Wmawia sobie, że to dzięki ciepłemu mieszkaniu, do którego może wrócić, i niezłej passie na studiach, ale jakaś część jego umysłu wie doskonale, że chodzi o Mike’a. Wyobraża go sobie tułającego się po ulicach w taką pogodę i jest zadowolony, że może mu zapewnić schronienie. On, Harvey. Głowa domu, opiekun.

Dostaje kilka miłych prezentów — od Mike’a, od Charlesa i kilkorga znajomych ze studiów — i jeden, okropny, od Jessiki.

Na urodziny Jessica daje mu Michaela Rossa, urodzonego pierwszego stycznia 1983 roku, aktualnie znajdującego się na policyjnej liście zaginionych z dopiskiem „uciekinier”.

Harvey powiedział jej, jakoś na początku roku, że Mike podał jako datę urodzenia pierwszy stycznia, ale raczej kłamał. Widocznie złożyła w całość jego wiek i datę urodzenia i na tej podstawie rozpoczęła poszukiwania.

Harvey odbiera kopertę ze swojej akademickiej skrytki pocztowej dzień po urodzinach, podczas gdy Mike czeka na niego w bibliotece. Nie ma nadawcy ani adresu zwrotnego, tylko ulica i numer budynku, w którym znajduje się kancelaria. Harvey w osłupieniu otwiera kopertę. W środku jest wydrukowana, niepodpisana notatka.

„Okazuje się, że mówił prawdę. Masz tu wszystko, co Dział Researchu zdołał odkopać bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Zrób z tym, co możesz”.

W pewnym sensie jest poruszony faktem, że Jessica zleciła Researchowi zajęcie się sprawą Mike’a, poświęciła swój i ich czas. Ale nie jest pewien, czy nie wolał błogiej nieświadomości.

W środku znajduje się wydruk policyjnych akt Mike’a, bardzo krótkich: jedno zatrzymanie, prawdopodobnie przez połączenie z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, dilerem. Zarzuty oddalone. Od grudnia 1998 roku jest oznaczony jako uciekinier. Ojciec — oficer Eric Ross, matka — nie żyje. Kopia zdjęcia Mike’a, zrobionego mu przy zatrzymaniu, pokazuje jego krnąbrność, a także strach — dwie emocje, do których Harvey przywykł — ale jednak z przewagą krnąbrności. Bardzo dobrze.

Pod aktami policyjnymi są dokumenty ze szkoły — świadectwa z paskami i samymi szóstkami, dokumentujące jego udział w wielu dodatkowych zajęciach na poziomie rozszerzonym. Kilka zapisków ze szlabanów za nieodpowiednie odzywki do nauczycieli i uciekanie z lekcji. List od pedagoga, który chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego Mike nie został przeniesiony szybciej do wyższej klasy, i odpowiedź w postaci notatki o ojcu, który odmówił wyrażenia zgody. Seria kserówek zdjęć pokazujących Mike’a w różnym wieku — uśmiechający się przedszkolak, uczeń klas wczesnoszkolnych z zaczesanymi włosami, pilny gimnazjalista, kilka radosnych wycinków z księgi pamiątkowej jego rocznika i oficjalne, poważne zdjęcie do dokumentów, które miał pewnie zrobione w drugiej liceum.

Harvey odkłada to wszystko na bok, całą papierową historię Michaela Rossa, i zaczyna przeglądać następny plik papierów. Te akta poukładane są chronologicznie, ale pochodzą z bardzo różnych źródeł — pół tuzina ostrych dyżurów, tuzin szpitali, kilkoro lekarzy, nigdy ten sam dwa razy z rzędu. Ojciec Mike’a wiedział, jak zatrzeć za sobą ślady. Jest dokumentacja dotycząca jednego czy dwóch złamań, mnóstwa siniaków, wielu ran oraz kilku przypadków wyglądających na prawdziwe choroby. Harvey nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem Jessica pozyskała historię medyczną Mike’a, ale wygląda na to, że ktoś odwiedził każdy nowojorski szpital, podążając szlakiem dowodów. Niektóre dokumenty są wystawione na fałszywe nazwiska.

Harvey zdawał sobie sprawę, że ojciec Mike’a go bił, i wiedział, że nikt nie budzi się pewnego poranka, gdy jego dzieciak ma już piętnaście lat, i decyduje się po raz pierwszy podnieść na niego rękę. To jednak coś zupełnie innego: fizyczne dowody na to, co działo się w dzieciństwie Mike’a...

Przerzuca papiery w poszukiwaniu pierwszej kartki. Jest tam nowojorski adres Mike’a, prawdopodobnie należący też do oficera Erica Rossa. Harvey zastanawia się, czy znajdzie w najbliższy weekend chwilę, by pojechać pociągiem do Nowego Jorku i zamordować tego człowieka we śnie.

— Wałóweczka od mamusi? — pyta przechodząca obok Scottie, która zbliża się do swojej skrytki.

— Nie do końca — mruczy Harvey. Scottie zatrzymuje się, marszczy brwi i obrzuca go poważnym spojrzeniem.

— Złe wieści? — pyta delikatniej.

— Jeszcze nie wiem. — Spogląda na nią. — Hej, możemy na chwilę zapomnieć o naszych docinkach?

Dziewczyna unosi brwi.

— Czemu?

— Masz braci, prawda?

— Jednego starszego i jednego młodszego.

— Jeślibyś się dowiedziała, że ktoś zrobił im krzywdę, ale oni nie chcieliby, żebyś o tym wiedziała, dałabyś po sobie znać, że wiesz?

Scottie przez chwilę o tym myśli.

— Słuchaj, moja rodzina nie jest normalna, więc mogę nie być najlepszym doradcą w tych kwestiach, ale jeśli jest coś, czego nauczyłam się z tej nienormalności, to tego, że zawsze lepiej jest jak najszybciej powiedzieć prawdę.

Harvey kiwa głową.

— Dzięki.

Zaczyna pakować dokumenty, ale Scottie wciąż stoi w miejscu.

— Słuchaj, serio polubiłam Mike’a i interesuje mnie, co się z nim dzieje. Wpadł w kłopoty?

— Nie w większe niż zwykle. Możliwe, że będę musiał skopać kilka tyłków, ale nie jego.

— Cóż, jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy... — proponuje dziewczyna.

— Wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem? — pyta oschle Harvey.

— Nie jesteśmy wrogami, Harvey — mówi Scottie głosem, który przywodzi mu na myśl każdy detal ich wspólnego wieczoru w bibliotece w technikolorze. — Jesteśmy konkurentami. Oponentami, może. Daj mi znać, okej?

— Dam — odpowiada Harvey i zarzuca torbę na ramię, po czym szybkim krokiem zmierza do biblioteki.

Mike siedzi na tym samym krześle co zwykle, ukradzionym z wolnego miejsca naprzeciwko biurka Harveya, z nogami w górze i repetytorium maturalnym na kolanach.

— Daje mi to całkiem niezłe pojęcie o tym, jak wyglądałyby lekcje angielskiego, gdybym wciąż na nie chodził — mówi Mike, nie podnosząc wzroku. — Przeczytałem „Wielkiego Gatsby’ego”, gdy miałem dwanaście lat.

— Zrozumiałeś cokolwiek?

— Trochę. Myślę, że trzeba to czytać albo przed liceum, albo już na studiach. Sądzisz, że przeciętni szesnastolatkowie łapią ideę ponownego stwarzania siebie? Ledwie odkryliśmy się po raz pierwszy — odpowiada Mike, przewracając kartkę.

Harvey przeciera dłonią twarz. Wyciąga rękę i delikatnie zabiera Mike’owi książkę. Ten opuszcza nogi i patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Musimy o czymś porozmawiać — mówi Harvey, wyciągając z torby teczkę. — Powiedziałeś, że urodziłeś się pierwszego stycznia, i uznałem, że kłamiesz, ale wspomniałem o tym Jessice. Jej kancelaria ma duży Dział Researchu. Znaleźli cię.

Widać, jak Mike się spina.

— Nic się nie stanie. Wysłała mi informacje, które odkopali, w ramach przysługi. Nie powie twojemu ojcu, gdzie jesteś.

— Ale teraz wiesz, gdzie go znaleźć — mówi Mike, podnosząc głos.

— Wiem, kim jest i gdzie mieszka, ale jak na razie nie ma to dla nas znaczenia. Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział, co widziałem. — Harvey wręcza mu dokumenty. — Gdybym się zorientował, co jest w środku, w ogóle bym nie otworzył koperty, ale teraz nie cofnę już czasu.

Mike przyjmuje teczkę i tępo przegląda jej zawartość. Wygląda tak, jakby został na siłę wciągnięty z powrotem w przeszłość, do której nie chce wracać i której nie chce pamiętać.

— Jakim cudem to znalazła? — pyta cienkim i przestraszonym głosem, gdy dociera do dokumentów ze szpitala. — To zastrzeżone dane! Nie miała prawa...

— Wiem — mówi Harvey.

— _Czytałeś?_

— Michael. — Harvey z rozwagą nie próbuje go dotknąć. Gdy Mike jest w nerwach, źle reaguje na dotyk. — Nie ma tam nic, o czym nie wiedziałem, przynajmniej w teorii.

Na twarzy Mike’a maluje się wstyd pomieszany ze złością. Mike rzeczywiście stworzył się na nowo, a może to Harvey stworzył go na nowo; może zrobili to wspólnie. Mike Specter jest uśmiechniętym, dobrze wychowanym, lubianym młodszym bratem Harveya. Mike Ross to wygadany, wagarujący dzieciak, który nie potrafił się obronić, którego ojciec nie kochał na tyle wystarczająco, by go nie krzywdzić i dać mu należytą przyszłość. I wyraźnie widać strach Mike’a, że Harvey nie polubiłby Michaela Rossa, że uważałby go za nieudacznika, słabeusza.

Harvey mógłby powiedzieć, że to nic nie zmienia, albo obiecać, że nie będzie go inaczej traktował, ale oba te zapewnienia są niepotrzebnymi pustymi słowami: jeśli musisz je wypowiedzieć, znaczy, że wcale nie są prawdą.

— Zorientowałem się, co ci się przytrafiło, jakąś godzinę po tym, jak cię spotkałem — mówi zamiast tego. — Zobaczyłem siniaka na nadgarstku. Zaoferowałem ci to, czego potrzebowałeś. Jak myślisz, co się teraz zmieni?

— Nie jestem słaby — mamrocze Mike. — I nie jestem dzieckiem.

— Mówił, że jesteś?

Mike potakuje, a potem gwałtownie się porusza. Do tej pory jego sportowa kurtka wisiała na oparciu krzesła; sięga po nią i zarzuca ją na ramiona — spychając przy okazji teczkę z kolan na ziemię — i wkłada ręce w rękawy. Zwija się w niej w kłębek, tak jakby kurtka była jego jedyną ochroną przed światem.

— A czy szanujemy jego opinię? — Harvey drąży temat.

— Nie — odpowiada Mike, ale jeszcze mocniej opatula się nakryciem.

Twarz Mike’a nieco się zmieniła przez ten czas, gdy się znają — częściowo dzięki regularnym posiłkom, częściowo przez to, że jego szczęka zyskała wyraźniejsze rysy i straciła dziecięcy kształt. Jego żebra nie są już aż tak uwydatnione jak wcześniej. Urósł o kilka centymetrów i niedługo znów wyrośnie z butów. Niespodziewane dźwięki już go nie przerażają, tak samo jak okazjonalny kontakt fizyczny.

I, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, teraz Harvey wie, jak sobie z nim radzić. Nie jest już kompletnie zielony, tak jak tej nocy, gdy Mike wolał zamarznąć na śmierć niż wrócić do swojego ojca. Harvey też dorósł.

Zresztą, Jessica zawsze powtarzała, że siłą Harveya będzie jego zdolność do zamykania spraw, smykałka do przekonywania ludzi, że daje im dokładnie to, czego potrzebują. W przypadku Mike’a to po prostu prawda.

Harvey powoli sięga do kieszeni kurtki; powoli, żeby nie przestraszyć Mike’a. Wyciąga portfel, który kupili w sklepie charytatywnym. Przegląda jego zawartość — tymczasowa przepustka do biblioteki, kupon 2 za 1 na kawę w Dunkin Donuts, zdjęcie, które Tommy zrobił im podczas jednej z nielicznych imprez, na jakie razem poszli — i wyciąga prawo jazdy wystawione na Michaela Spectera. Unosi je do góry.

— To jesteś ty — mówi. — Każdy, kto coś znaczy albo będzie znaczył, zna takiego ciebie. — Stuka palcem w dokument. — I nikt, z tych, którzy coś znaczą, nie pomyśli o tobie w gorszych kategoriach. Tak długo, jak będziesz chciał, oto ty.

— Ale to nie jest prawdziwe — mówi Mike.

— Wystarczająco prawdziwe. Żyjesz tak każdego dnia, a to chyba nie kłamstwo, co?

Mike kręci głową. Harvey wręcza mu prawo jazdy w ten sam sposób, w jaki podczas ich pierwszego spotkania wręczył mu jedzenie, a Mike je bierze, drugą dłoń wyciąga po portfel i wkłada dokument z powrotem na miejsce, portfel zaś do kieszeni.

— Musisz się uczyć czy możemy już iść do domu? — pyta.

— Nauka poczeka. Chodź — odpowiada Harvey i schyla się, żeby zabrać teczkę z podłogi, pakuje w nią papiery i chowa do torby.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić, teraz, gdy masz te dokumenty? — pyta Mike, kiedy przechodzą obok półek, przez bardziej zaludnione obszary biblioteki. Alice podnosi głowę i do nich macha; Tommy unosi w stronę Mike’a dłoń z kciukiem i małym palcem w górze.

Harvey nie wracał do tematu emancypacji, bo wie, że nie przekona Mike’a, dopóki ten sam się na to nie zdecyduje, dopóki nie będzie stuprocentowo pewien decyzji. Dokumenty z pewnością okażą się przydatne, ale to jeszcze nie czas, by powiedzieć Mike’owi, że chce, by został samodzielnym nastolatkiem, bez żadnego dorosłego opiekuna prawnego.

— Na razie nic. Chcesz je zatrzymać?

— Nie. Schowaj je. Nie w pokoju dziennym — dodaje Mike.

Harvey opiera dłoń na jego barku, a potem otacza go ramieniem i tak razem maszerują. Wychodzą z biblioteki na zimne podwórze, gdzie ostatnie ślady po śniegu leżą w brązowych złogach na skraju chodnika. Oddalają od kampusu, przez Cambridge, pod górkę do ich małego mieszkania. Dni stają się coraz dłuższe, ale zanim docierają do domu, robi się już ciemno.

W przedpokoju odbębniają typowe zamieszanie z zawieszaniem kurtek, zdejmowaniem czapek i odstawianiem butów, manewrując wokół siebie w wąskim przejściu, a potem Mike idzie wprost na kanapę, gdzie koce (w którymś momencie zaczęło ich być więcej, Harvey nie wie jak i kiedy), jedna ze znoszonych bluz i poduszka tworzą nieporządną, zwiniętą stertę. Harvey kładzie torbę na blacie w kuchni i zaczyna się rozpakowywać, układać wszystko na jutro, przeglądać papiery i porządkować je w idealne kupki: praca do zrobienia, notatki do przejrzenia, rachunki, które czas zapłacić, listy do otwarcia. Gdy zdążył już wyrzucić niepotrzebne ulotki i przejrzeć wszystkie oficjalne listy, Mike siedzi na kanapie zatopiony w bluzie — nawet z kapturem na głowie — pod kocami, z wystającym tylko nosem i palcami, i czyta książkę.

Kiedy Mike poczuł, że ma prawo dotykać rzeczy Harveya (i Harvey nie wie, co o tym myśleć, czy się cieszyć czy złościć, bo to w końcu _jego_ rzeczy), od razu dobrał się do jego zawstydzającego sekretu — do kolekcji książek sci—fi, którą trzyma na najniższej możliwej półce, by nie wpadała w oczy gościom. Gdy był nastolatkiem, odkrył z niezadowoleniem, ze większość autorów science fiction bierze swoją twórczość kompletnie na poważnie. W jego zbiorach znajduje się więc dużo Asmiova, bo jemu udało się stworzyć zabawną wizję świata. Jest tam też sporo Butler i Le Guin, coś L’Engela, podniszczona kopia „Gry Endera”, wyselekcjonowane dzieła Bradbury’ego i Clarke’a.

Wydanie „Spotkania z Ramą” było znacznie mniej wyeksploatowane, zanim dorwał się do niego Mike. Właśnie ono znajduje się teraz w jego dłoni.

— Nie czytałeś już tej książki? — pyta Harvey, przelewając do rondla fasolkę z puszki. Wyciąga z lodówki ser.

— Taaak — odpowiada Mike gdzieś spod bluzy.

Harvey zaczyna kroić ser, ustawia swoją jedyną patelnię na drugim palniku i podpala ogień pod oboma naczyniami.

— I nie masz przypadkiem fotograficznej pamięci? — kontynuuje Harvey. Nie rozmawiają o tym często, ale Mike nie ma po prostu _dobrej_ pamięci i obaj doskonale o tym wiedzą, nawet jeśli nie mówią o tym na głos.

— Mam — mówi Mike.

Harvey smaruje chleb masłem i dosypuje szczyptę cukru do fasolki.

— Więc tak naprawdę wcale nie potrzebujesz mieć książki przed oczyma?

— Lubię ją — odpowiada Mike, gdy Harvey czeka, aż rondel się rozgrzeje, i testuje temperaturę, co i raz upuszczając na jego powierzchnię krople wody. — To co innego, przypominać sobie coś a mieć to na widoku.

Harvey powtarza to zdanie w głowie, bo czuje, że jest w nim coś głębokiego.

— A ty lubisz tę książkę? — pyta Mike, gdy masło zaczyna już syczeć.

— Nie posiadam książek, których nie lubię — odpowiada Harvey. — Podobały mi się fragmenty o polityce.

— To dopiero zaskoczenie — mówi Mike z cieniem jego normalnego dowcipu w głosie. — Ja lubię fragment, gdy Pak rozbija motor kosmiczny.

— Czemu?

Zapada cisza, na tyle długa, że Harvey kończy już przygotowywać kanapki, a fasolka zaczyna się gotować. Przynosi dwa talerze na stolik obok kanapy. Mike wreszcie odpowiada:

— Bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie ma już nadziei, ale w najgorszym momencie i tak ktoś przyszedł mu z pomocą. Oprócz tego, jest tam robot — dodaje nieco pogodniej.

Harvey pociąga za kaptur i zsuwa go z głowy chłopaka. Siada obok niego na kanapie. Mike lekko opiera się na jego ramieniu i zaczyna jeść.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: SzmaragDrac

Dwa tygodnie później, 20 kwietnia 1999 roku, rzeczywistość brutalnie odrywa Harveya od reszty studentów i na siłę wciąga w krąg profesorów. Około trzynastej trzydzieści każdy w Ameryce, kto jest odpowiedzialny za nastolatka, desperacko pragnie upewnić się, że nic mu nie grozi.

Studenci oglądają wiadomości na monitorach w pustych salach, biurach, w jakichkolwiek barach czy restauracjach, które mają telewizor. W Kolorado, dwie strefy czasowe i dwa tysiące mil stąd — w liceum Columbine...

News dociera do Harveya w trakcie zajęć z polityki II, tego jednego wykładu, na który Mike nie może przychodzić. Kiedy studentom udaje się ustawić odpowiednio telewizor, jakieś pięć minut po tym, gdy to, co się dzieje, zostało już nazwane (wszystkie fakty, na dzień dzisiejszy, są już znane), Harvey uświadamia sobie, że musi _natychmiast_ znaleźć Mike’a.

To irracjonalna myśl; przecież nikt nie wypowiedział narodowej wojny przeciwko nastolatkom. To tylko jeden, odosobniony przypadek, mający miejsce tysiące mil od nich. Mike nie chodzi do nawet liceum. Nieważne, Harvey musi go znaleźć.

— Profesorze — mówi. — Muszę iść.

Profesor Lewis obrzuca go spojrzeniem.

— O mój Boże, oczywiście. Michael... Jezu, muszę jechać po moją Cindy...

Facet ma córkę, przypomina sobie Harvey. Dwa lata młodszą od Mike’a, w pierwszej klasie liceum Boston Latin.

— Wiesz, gdzie jest Mike? — pyta Lewis, gdy wspólnie przemierzają zatrważająco ciche korytarze.

— Powinien być w bibliotece, chyba że postanowił wybrać się na Harvard Square — odpowiada Harvey. — Wie, że w razie nagłych wypadków ma wrócić do domu, ale jeśli jest na zewnątrz, mógł w ogóle nie usłyszeć o całej sprawie. Co za szaleństwo — dodaje pospiesznie. — Przecież nic mu nie grozi.

— Takie uroki rodzicielstwa — odpowiada Lewis.

— Jerome! — woła profesor Bennet. Harvey miał z nią prawo karne w zeszłym roku. — Jedziesz po Cindy? Mogę się z tobą zabrać? Brad też tam jest, ale szkoła nie odbiera telefonów.

— Pewnie linie są przeciążone. Chodź. Harvey, podrzucić cię do biblioteki?

— Nie, będzie szybciej, jeśli się przejdę.

— Mike tam jest? Raczej nic mu nie grozi, prawda? — pyta Bennet. Harvey nie sądził, że Bennet wie w ogóle o Mike’u.

Mijają wielu profesorów; niektórzy próbują dodzwonić się do swoich dzieci z telefonów na korytarzach lub w biurach, inni idą na parking, żeby po nie pojechać. Harvey jest otoczony ludźmi starszymi od niego o dwadzieścia lat, swoimi wykładowcami. Gdy wychodzi z budynku i odłącza się od nich, by iść do biblioteki, a w oknach sal wykładowych widzi swoich rówieśników, czuje się jak kosmita.

Powtarza sobie raz po raz, jak śmieszna jest ta sytuacja — jak nielogicznie zachowują się jego profesorowie, jak absurdalnie zachowuje się on sam. To taki rodzaj paniki, jaki wybucha w obliczu katastrof.

Z drugiej strony i tak nie traci przecież żadnych zajęć.

Pracownik biblioteki nie pamięta, żeby widział Mike’a, a jego kurtka nie wisi na krześle przy biurku. Mike nie jest też na lunchu w pobliskiej kawiarence, a gdy Harvey dzwoni do mieszkania z budki telefonicznej, nikt nie podnosi słuchawki.

Mike’owi zdarza się odwiedzać Garaż, modne centrum handlowe niedaleko Harvard Square, i przesiadywać w sklepie muzycznym. Harvey idzie w tamtą stronę, gdy dostrzega znajomą ciemnoblond czuprynę i jaskrawo niebieską sportową kurtkę. Mike wychodzi z księgarni Harvard Coop.

— Mike! — woła go, a chłopak odwraca się zaskoczony. Harvey biegnie przez ulicę i obejmuje go ramionami, z ulgą wypuszczając powietrze, pierwszy raz od pół godziny.

— Oszalałeś? — pyta Mike, wiercąc się w uścisku, jego głos przytłumiony przez ramię Harveya. — Puść mnie, durniu!

Harvey opuszcza ramiona i dokładnie ogląda chłopaka stojącego przed nim, zadowolony, że znalazł Mike’a w całości.

— Co ci odwaliło, Harvey? — pyta Mike, z irytacją właściwą dla typowego nastoletniego—chłopca—który—nienawidzi—publicznych—uścisków.

Harvey nie potrafi odpowiedzieć bez skompromitowania się jeszcze bardziej.

— Zajęcia są odwołane — mówi. — Był... Ja... Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że nic ci nie jest, okej?

Mike przygląda mu się uważnie.

— Dlaczego odwołano zajęcia?

— Nie widziałeś wiadomości?

— Nie, czemu?

— Była strzelanina w Kolorado. Zginęli licealiści, ja tylko...

Harveyowi nie zdarza się poddawać się emocjom. Jest racjonalny, poukładany, oszczędny w słowach. _Nie panikuje._

Cóż, dotychczas nie panikował. Najwidoczniej teraz jednak mu się to zdarza.

Mike obrzuca go spojrzeniem — jest teraz prawie tak samo wysoki jak Harvey, uroki szybkiego nastoletniego rośnięcia — i pociąga go za rękaw. Prowadzi go w dół ulicy, przez Garaż, do pubu na uboczu, gdzie telewizor, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, jest ustawiony na wiadomości. Mała grupka klientów, znajdujących się w barze o trzynastej, ogląda je z uwagą.

Mike jest zbyt młody, by odczuć na swojej skórze którekolwiek z podobnych wydarzeń z ostatnich dwudziestu lat, Harvey też ledwie je pamięta. To jednak pierwsze dorosłe zetknięcie się Mike’a z czymś, co gwałtownie przerywa codzienne życie. Stoi w drzwiach i wgapia się w telewizor.

Harvey wie w teorii, że to nie będzie ostatni raz; wydarzenia zatrzymujące życiową rutynę były i będą. Zabójstwa, trzęsienia ziemi, huragany, bombardowania — to wszystko się zdarza i wybija wszystkich z równowagi. Nie zna jednak konkretu: nie wie, że za trochę ponad dwa lata, podczas swojego drugiego tygodnia w kancelarii Pearson Hardman, będzie obserwował z okna dym unoszący się nad wieżowcami World Trade Center. Albo że za cztery lata, pewnego ładnego letniego dnia, światła zgasną na całym wschodnim wybrzeżu i czterech asystentów i trzech junior partnerów spędzi noc w jego mieszkaniu, bo ich domy będą zbyt daleko, by móc się do nich bezpiecznie dostać.

W tym momencie to, czego jest pewien, to że Mike jest bezpieczny, więc przynajmniej dla niego świat wciąż się kręci.

Siedzą i piją oranżadę, oglądając wiadomości, ale po około godzinie staje się oczywiste, że nie pojawią się już żadne nowe okoliczności sprawy. Gdy wracają na uczelnię, okazuje się, że popołudniowe zajęcia też są odwołane. Idą więc do domu, a tam bezmyślnie krzątają się po mieszkaniu i nie włączają telewizora (za ich wspólną zgodą) aż do wieczornego dziennika.

Dzwoni do nich profesor Lewis.

— Znalazłeś swojego brata?

— Tak, proszę pana. Nic mu nie jest. Jak Cindy?

— Myśli, że zwariowałem, ale to nic nowego.

— Trochę mi głupio — przyznaje Harvey.

— Jak nam wszystkim. Ale co miałem zrobić, nie szukać swojego dziecka? — Robi krótką pauzę. — Możesz wziąć Mike’a na wykład w przyszłym tygodniu. Wszyscy mówią, że nie sprawia problemów. Bóg jeden wie, jak chciałbym móc trzymać Cindy przy sobie. Już myślałem o tym, żeby kupić jej kamizelkę kuloodporną. Jezu Chryste.

To surrealistyczne, rozmawiać przez telefon o takich sprawach z wykładowcą, który jeszcze tydzień temu był mu znany głównie z budzenia wśród studentów prawa (łącznie z Harveyem) śmiertelnego przerażenia. Nie żeby Harvey kiedykolwiek _okazał_ strach, ale to prawda, Lewis jest w sali wykładowej tyranem bez serca.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia we wtorek — mówi niezręcznie Harvey i odkłada słuchawkę.

Mike gra na Game Boyu ze słuchawkami w uszach. Tupie nogą w rytm piosenki, którą słyszy tylko on, a Harvey, zanim udaje mu się opanować, na poważnie rozważa ten cały pomysł z kamizelką kuloodporną.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Więcej o masakrze w Columbine High School](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masakra_w_Columbine_High_School)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: niezawodna SzmaragDrac

W maju stają w obliczu Sytuacji Podbramkowej. Wielkimi literami. Zasługuje na wielkie litery, bo gdyby nie szybkie myślenie Charlesa, zamieniłaby się w Ostateczne Starcie, Harvey jest tego pewien.

Nie ma pewności, czy zaczęło się od telefonu Mike’a do Nowego Jorku. Nigdy nie zapytał Jenny, czy wygadała komuś ich tajemnicę, ale miała wtedy szesnaście lat, a rodzice potrafią wyciągnąć z dzieci najróżniejsze tajemnice. Te dwie rozmowy, które stworzyły Sytuację Podbramkową, łączą się w jego umyśle: telefon Mike’a do Nowego Jorku i telefon Charlesa z Chicago do Cambridge.

Wszystko zaczyna się w ten sposób: pewnego dnia, zupełnie bez zapowiedzi, Mike pyta, czy może wykonać telefon międzystanowy. Harvey nie sądził, że chłopak ma zaufaną osobę, z którą chciałby porozmawiać.

— Do kogo? — pyta zaciekawiony Harvey. 

Mike wbija spojrzenie w swoje dłonie.

— Jest taka dziewczyna — zaczyna. Harvey unosi brwi. — Przyjaciółka. Pomyślałem... — Bierze oddech. — Pamiętasz, mówiłem ci o kumplu, który dilował?

Harvey kiwa głową.

— To jego dziewczyna. Po prostu pomyślałem... Na długi czas w ogóle o tym zapomniałem, nie mogłem... Ale pomyślałem, że miło byłoby się upewnić, że wszystko u niej okej. I może... może ona chciałaby dostać ode mnie znak życia. Jestem pewien, że nie powie nic mojemu ojcu.

Informacja na wyświetlaczu o tym, kto dzwoni, nie jest jeszcze podstawową funkcją telefonu, ale staje się coraz bardziej popularna. Harvey upewnił się, że jego numer jest zastrzeżony. Podnosi słuchawkę i rzuca ją Mike’owi. 

— Nie mów jej, gdzie jesteś — ostrzega. — Ani jak się nazywam.

— Nic nie powiem.

Harvey wychodzi, by dać Mike’owi trochę prywatności. Kiedy wraca z kawiarni, pół godziny później, Mike siedzi na kanapie, z telefonem leżącym obok niego, i wygląda na pogrążonego w myślach. 

— Jak poszło? — pyta Harvey, opierając się o blat w kuchni.

— Trochę płakała — rzuca Mike beznamiętnie.

— A co z twoim przyjacielem?

— Trevor... Wsadzili go do poprawczaka na dwa miesiące, już wyszedł. Wyleciał ze szkoły, więc teraz dojeżdża autobusem do innej. Jenny z nim zerwała i nie miała z nim kontaktu od kilku tygodni. — Mike wyciera nos. Nie wygląda, jakby płakał, ale może to po prostu wynik usilnych starań, by to ukryć. — Myślała, że nie żyję. Powiedziała, że ojciec mnie szuka. Kazałem jej obiecać, że nic mu nie powie.

— Zapewniłeś ją, że z tobą okej?

— Taak. Podobno ojciec myśli, że jestem w Pittsburghu. 

— Dlaczego akurat tam?

Mike obdarza go szerokim uśmiechem.

— Gdy uciekałem, kupiłem bilet do Pittsburgha. Zamiast tego przyjechałem do Bostonu.

— Sprytnie. Dobrze pomyślane.

— Tęsknię za nią.

Harvey nie ma na to rady.

— Jeśli pojechalibyśmy do Nowego Jorku, no wiesz, po egzaminach, złożylibyśmy papiery i tak dalej, mógłbym ją zobaczyć?

— Nie potrzebujesz mojego pozwolenia.

— Ale czy uważasz, że to mądre?

Harvey wzrusza ramionami.

— Gdy załatwimy już emancypację, twój ojciec nie będzie miał prawa cię tknąć. Będziesz mógł pojechać, gdziekolwiek zechcesz, bez konieczności ukrywania się, więc tak, mógłbyś się z nią spotkać, przyznać, że mieszkasz w Cambridge. Miałem ci wcześniej powiedzieć — dodaje z lekkim poczuciem winy — możliwe, że będę miał w wakacje staż w Nowym Jorku. Ktoś zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili i próbują mnie sprowadzić na jego miejsce, zamiast tego stażu w Bostonie.

— Nowojorska oferta jest lepsza?

— Porównywalna. Mój wybór zależy poniekąd od ciebie.

— Ode mnie? — pyta zaskoczony Mike.

— Tak. Jeśli zechcesz złożyć papiery, będziesz bezpieczny w Nowym Jorku, więc będziesz mógł jechać ze mną. Jeśli nie, zostaniemy tutaj i przyjmę staż w Bostonie.

Mike obdarza go poważnym spojrzeniem.

— Co wolisz?

— Bez znaczenia. Oba staże to głównie praca biurowa. Przeprowadzka byłaby dodatkowym obciążeniem — dodaje.

Mike analizuje jego słowa.

— Mogę to przemyśleć?

— Jasne. Dam ci znać, jeśli dostanę tę posadę w Nowym Jorku, i wtedy zdecydujemy.

Dwa dni później dzwoni Charles.

— Nie chcę, żebyś panikował ani nic, ale mamy potencjalny problem — mówi. — Ktoś właśnie do mnie zadzwonił, twierdząc, że jest z urzędu prowadzącego spis ludności.

— Masz coś przeciwko spisowi? — pyta Harvey.

— Poprosił do telefonu Michaela Spectera.

Harvey z całych sił stara się nie dać po sobie poznać, że to coś innego niż typowa rozmowa z bratem, który studiuje na Uniwersytecie w Northwestern. Zdarza mu się czasem dzwonić i prosić o pomoc z najróżniejszymi sprawami: od problemów z dziewczynami aż po algebrę. Harvey powiedział Charlesowi o Mike’u w święta, więc ten ma jakieś pojęcie o istnieniu ich przybranego młodszego brata, ale nie zna żadnych szczegółów.

— Co powiedziałeś? — dopytuje Harvey. Wstaje i idzie do kuchni, z dala od hałasu z telewizora i Mike’a.

— Że dodzwonili się do nieodpowiedniego Spectera. Na to on pyta: „czy ma pan młodszego brata o imieniu Michael”?

— Charlie...

— Luz, powiedziałem, że tak. Na to ten facet pyta o jego datę urodzenia. Okej, nie mam pojęcia, kiedy Mike się urodził, ale z drugiej strony, nie będę przecież mówił jakiemuś pierwszemu lepszemu dzwoniącemu facetowi czyjejkolwiek daty urodzenia. Więc zapytałem, czemu urząd potrzebuje to wiedzieć, a on wytłumaczył się jakąś pomyłką w ich bazie danych, na co ja, czy może mi dać swój numer, to oddzwonimy, a on, czy mógłbym dać mu numer Michaela Spectera. I chyba go popieprzyło, oczywiście, że po tym wszystkim nie podam mu waszego numeru! A kiedy oświadczyłem, że nie i przekażę Mike’owi, żeby zadzwonił do urzędu, koleś rzucił słuchawką. — Charles kończy historię. — Nie wiem, czy dzwonił, żeby sprawdzić, czy nasz młodszy brat rzeczywiście jest naszym bratem, ale Mike zdecydowanie przykuł czyjąś uwagę.

— Świetnie się spisałeś — chwali go Harvey.

— Oczywiście, że tak.

Ach, arogancja Specterów w czystej formie. Harvey kocha swojego młodszego brata, a choć przez większość czasu są od siebie zupełnie różni — gdy dorastali, Charles zawsze był tym grzecznym — w niektórych kwestiach są jak dwie krople wody.

— Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? — pyta Charles.

— Wymyślę coś i dam ci znać.

— Powodzenia. Krzycz, jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy. Pozdrowienia dla naszego przybranego brata. I hej, powinienem go kiedyś poznać!

— Moi ludzie zadzwonią do twoich ludzi.

Maj jest dla nich pracowitym miesiącem. Harvey uczy się do egzaminów. Mike, uparcie, też wkuwa obowiązujący na nie materiał. Oprócz tego przygotowuje się do matury, więc ich rozmowy w czasie kolacji wahają się między akademickimi dysputami o prawie a narzekaniem Mike’a, że musi marnować bezcenne miejsce w swoim umyśle na nazwy i funkcje części składowych komórek. („Błona, włókna, mikrotubule, mitochondrium, wodniczka, zapalniczka, aparat Golgiego, centrosom, gładka i szorstka siateczka śródplazmatyczna, duża pepperoni, błona jądrowa, jądro, bomba jądrowa, jąderko”. „Jasne, mądralo”). Po tych wszystkich jękach Mike’a Harvey już nigdy nie zapomni różnicy między mitozą a mejozą.

Oprócz tego muszą przygotować dokumentację dotyczącą emancypacji Mike’a, bo Harvey nie zamierza czekać z założonymi rękami, jeśli ktoś rzeczywiście jest na ich tropie. Uderzy jako pierwszy i uderzy z pełną siłą, jeszcze zanim zostaną przyłapani. Wiele razy dzwoni więc do Jessiki, prosząc o pomoc z papierami, ustaleniem daty przesłuchania, a wreszcie żeby omówić fakt, że ojciec Mike’a zostanie o nim poinformowany i może się tam pojawić. Muszą przygotować pełnomocnictwo, dzięki któremu Harvey będzie reprezentował Mike’a. Oprócz tego w sekrecie przygotowują plan awaryjny, na wypadek gdyby nie udało się przekonać sędziego. Harvey dodatkowo układa swój własny plan, żeby w razie czego Jessica nie była współwinna, i domyśla się, że Mike też nie czeka bezczynnie i ma swoje własne tajemnice. Żeby się nawzajem chronić, każdy ma sekrety przed każdym i, w pewnym sensie, to całkiem zrozumiałe.

Mike chodzi z Harveyem na egzaminy. Profesorowie wspaniałomyślnie także i jemu wręczają egzemplarze testów, ale większość każe mu usiąść z dala od Harveya („Żebyś nie mógł ściągać od Michaela”, mówi Harveyowi z udawaną powagą jeden z wykładowców). Ostatniego dnia sesji Harvey wręcza Mike’owi batonik zbożowy i żetony na przejazd pociągiem — karty miejskie zostaną wprowadzone dopiero za rok czy dwa, a Harvey zatęskni wtedy za elegancją żetonów — i wysyła go z życzeniami powodzenia do placówki, w której będzie zdawał maturę.

Tamtego wieczoru obaj są wykończeni, ale nie mają czasu na odpoczynek. Następnego dnia jadą porannym pociągiem do Nowego Jorku, a to oznacza, że muszą się zawczasu spakować. Harvey posiada tylko jedną walizkę, ale bez problemu pomieściłaby ona wszystkie własności Mike’a i zostałoby w niej jeszcze sporo wolnego miejsca.

— Powinienem zabrać wszystko, co mam? — pyta Mike.

— Nie, zostaw swoje klamoty. Zabierz tylko trochę ubrań. Na pewno garnitur — dodaje Harvey, nie wyczuwając w tym pytaniu drugiego dna.

— Ale... Jeśli nam się nie uda — mówi Mike — powinienem mieć swoje rzeczy.

— Uda się.

— Ale jeśli nie...

Harvey porzuca na chwilę układanie swoich ubrań w walizce i podnosi wzrok.

— Przywiozę ci je — mówi, chociaż obaj dobrze wiedzą, że jeśli Mike stanie w obliczu powrotu do ojca, znowu ucieknie i nie będzie mógł już wrócić do Harveya. Możliwe, że nigdy więcej się nie zobaczą.

— Jakim cudem ukryjemy, że... — Mike macha w stronę kanapy. „Że z tobą mieszkałem?”.

— Wcale. Według prawa emancypacja w dużej części leży po stronie dziecka. Przez opuszczenie domu praktycznie sam się wyemancypowałeś. Po tych kilku miesiącach będzie to działać na naszą korzyść, nie tak jak wtedy, gdy tylko się u mnie pojawiłeś. — Harvey obrzuca go spojrzeniem. — _Zaufaj mi_ , dzieciaku. — Wrzuca do walizki kilka par skarpetek. — Okej, to wszystko. Dołóż swoje rzeczy i czas iść spać.

Tej nocy, następnego poranka, podczas śniadania i w pociągu Mike jest blady i milczący.

Podróż pociągiem trwa trochę ponad trzy godziny. Gdy są już w Nowym Jorku, Harvey łapie taksówkę i podaje kierowcy adres, który otrzymał od Jessiki — jeden z junior partnerów kancelarii jest przez miesiąc poza miastem, finalizując jakieś skomplikowane negocjacje importowe we Włoszech, więc Mike i Harvey zatrzymają się przez najbliższe dni w jego apartamencie na Manhattanie.

Choć Mike jest wyraźnie zestresowany, wydaje się czuć w manhattańskim zgiełku jak ryba w wodzie. Harvey musi sobie przypominać, że przecież Mike, tak samo jak on, wychował się w Nowym Jorku. Czasem wydaje mu się, że chłopak pewnego dnia zmaterializował się w Cambridge, ale to tylko mrzonki. Łatwiej myśleć o Mike’u bez przeszłości niż o Mike’u z wiadomymi doświadczeniami.

Harvey wstukuje kod, który dostał razem z adresem, i otwiera drzwi do apartamentu. Ma eleganckie, udekorowane ze smakiem wnętrze, jak apartament prezydencki w luksusowym hotelu. Gdy Harvey podnosi słuchawkę, żeby zadzwonić do Jessiki, Mike podchodzi do okna i obserwuje miasto.

— Przesłuchanie wyznaczono na jutro — mówi Harvey po skończonej rozmowie. — Twój ojciec dostał zawiadomienie. Wszystko idzie tak, jak powinno.

— Będzie tam? — dopytuje Mike, choć wie, że istnieje taka możliwość. Już o tym rozmawiali.

— Może się pokazać. Jeśli się nie zjawi, wyraźnie pokaże, że nie zależy mu na prawach rodzicielskich.

— A jeśli będzie?

— Też tam będę.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: SzmaragDrac

Harvey domyśla się, że nie ma co marzyć o wygranej bez walki, więc nie jest zaskoczony, gdy ojciec Mike’a zjawia się na przesłuchaniu. Przyprowadza ze sobą adwokata i kilku kibicujących mu koleżków w policyjnych mundurach. 

Harvey i Mike przyjeżdżają do sądu odpowiednio wcześnie, obaj w swoich najlepszych garniturach — cóż, Mike w swoim jedynym garniturze — i z zadowoleniem orientują się, że ich sprawa zostanie rozpatrzona jako pierwsza. Harvey nie może jeszcze występować w sądzie bez opieki licencjonowanego adwokata, więc w tej roli zjawia się Jessica. Harvey wie, że to kolejna przysługa, za którą przyjdzie mu zapłacić. Kobieta pewnie wykorzysta ją w przyszłości, gdy postanowi po raz kolejny (metaforycznie) skopać mu tyłek. Ale to nie tak, że będzie mu matkować w czasie rozprawy. Usiądzie na krześle obok Mike’a i skupi się na swojej nowej, wypasionej komórce.

Harvey rozkłada swoje dokumenty, poprawia krawat i próbuje uspokoić Mike’a, który jest spięty i nerwowo kręci się na krześle, kiedy słyszy szuranie otwierających się drzwi i krzyk:

— Mike!

Harvey odwraca się na pięcie; Jessica zerka przez ramię, a Mike kuli się i również zwraca w stronę drzwi. Potężny mężczyzna w mundurze pospiesznie pokonuje przejście pomiędzy ławkami. Ojciec Mike’a ma ponad metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu i waży około stu kilogramów (czystych mięśni), ale wygląda przy tym na zmęczonego, zmartwionego, z ciemnymi cieniami pod oczami i zmarszczkami grymasu wokół ust. Harvey widzi w nim podobieństwo do syna, szczególnie gdy Mike ma krótkie włosy.

— Mike — powtarza mężczyzna i nie jest zły, a przynajmniej nie słychać tego w jego głosie, pobrzmiewa w nim raczej cień ulgi.

To mimo wszystko jego dziecko.

Ale Harvey przeżył już wystarczająco dużo, by wiedzieć, że nawet jeśli to nie tylko scenka na pokaz, nie obrazuje ona całej prawdy. Mike wydaje z siebie ciche, przestraszone stęknięcie — odgłos, jakiego Harvey nigdy nie słyszał, nawet w momentach przerażenia.

Harvey, zanim zdąży przemyśleć, czy to mądre, jest już przed bramką oddzielającą publiczność od ławy sędziowskiej. Udaje mu się osiągnąć oczekiwany efekt. Na widok twardego spojrzenia Harveya Eric Ross zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i świdruje go wzrokiem.

Jessica będzie w przyszłości opowiadać tę historię innym prawnikom przy kolacji; czasem nawet klientom, których będzie chciała oddać pod opiekę Harveya. Z ich trójki, właśnie ona zachowała najwyraźniejsze wspomnienie tego momentu. Dokładnie pamięta, z najmniejszymi szczegółami, dwudziestoczteroletniego Harveya Spectera, odważnie stającego oko w oko z facetem, który ma nad nim przewagę co najmniej piętnastu lat, centymetrów i kilogramów.

— Tam jest twoje miejsce — mówi Harvey, wskazując na biurko po drugiej stronie przejścia.

— Chcę zobaczyć syna — odpowiada Ross.

Harvey podnosi brodę.

— Widzisz go wystarczająco dobrze.

— A ty to kto?

To, że Ross nad nim góruje, nie uchodzi uwadze Harveya, ale w tym momencie bardziej znaczące wydają się zmarszczki na zmęczonej twarzy mężczyzny i ostre linie okalające jego oczy — pozostałości po gniewie.

— Radca prawny Michaela.

— Jestem jego ojcem.

— Naprawdę? — pyta Harvey z nutką zaskoczenia w głosie.

— Słuchaj, nie wiem, co ci naopowiadał, ale wiesz, jakie są dzieci, powiedzą cokolwiek, byle nie wpaść w tarapaty. Mike, nie będziesz miał kłopotów — dodaje Ross, robiąc krok w bok w stronę syna; Harvey zagradza mu drogę.

I nagle to widać.

Widać buzującą wściekłość w sposobie, w jaki prostuje ramiona, tak samo jak robi to Mike, gdy szykuje się, by utrzeć nosa komuś, kto uważa go za głupiego dzieciaka. Wściekłość tego mężczyzny jest podszyta brutalnością, mniej w niej młodzieńczej arogancji, więcej kalkulowanej groźby. Zwinięte pięści i ogień w oczach (niebieskich, takich jak Mike’a, zauważa bez emocji Harvey) pokazują, że jest na skraju wybuchu.

— No dalej — mówi Harvey niskim głosem. — Daj mi powód. Uderz. Postaram się, żebyś stracił odznakę, zanim przyjdzie ci do głowy jeszcze raz podnieść na kogoś rękę.

Mike nie słyszy tych słów, ale docierają one do uszu Jessiki; kobieta podrywa się z miejsca i woła ochroniarza, ale ten w tym samym momencie oznajmia: „Proszę o powstanie”. Na salę wchodzi sędzina Dierdre Mirez.

Przez chwilę nie do końca wiadomo, co się dzieje; ochroniarz robi krok w ich stronę, sędzina staje, Harvey nie rusza ani o milimetr. 

Słyszy westchnienie sędzi, takie, które oznacza: „a więc to kolejny _taki_ dzień”.

— Proszę o zajęcie miejsc — pada komenda. Harvey robi krok w tył i prześlizga się przez barierkę bez jej otwierania, tak że ani na moment nie przestaje oddzielać Mike’a od jego ojca. Dopiero wtedy dostrzega obok Rossa mężczyznę w garniturze, z przylizanymi włosami, oraz kilku policjantów stojących za nimi.

— Mecenasie — mówi sędzina, na co Harvey się odwraca. — Moja sala to nie plac zabaw.

— Przepraszam, Wysoki Sądzie — mruczy Harvey, kątem oka wciąż obserwując Rossa (ze wzajemnością).

— Sąd będzie rozpatrywał sprawę — sędzina zerka w dokumentację — Michaela Rossa, wniosek o emancypację małoletniego. Zakładam, że Michael to ty? — pyta Mike’a. Ten wstaje, wygładza garnitur i kiwa głową.

Sędzina delikatnie się odwraca i zerka na Rossa i jego adwokata. 

— Mecenasie Eppingham.

— Wysoki Sądzie — odpowiada mężczyzna. Widać, że się znają. Harvey utrzymuje kamienną twarz; ma nadzieję, że ich znajomość nie będzie miała wpływu na sprawę. 

— Mecenasie, mamy dziś na sali zaskakująco dużo policji.

— Wysoki Sądzie, ojciec Michaela jest funkcjonariuszem nowojorskiej komendy. Jego przyjaciele okazują mu wsparcie. 

Nie wygląda to dobrze. Wszyscy są w mundurach. Wyglądają jak Obrońcy Sprawiedliwości. Sędziowie stanowi są wybierani w głosowaniu — nie lubią wchodzić w konflikty z policjantami, bo ci mają swój związek, a jak związek zarządzi, tak oni zagłosują.

Harvey zastanawia się, czy powinien się wtrącić, zauważyć głośno, że nie ma to wpływu na przesłuchanie, ale jedno spojrzenie na Jessicę (która kręci głową) mówi mu, by siedział cicho.

— Zanim zaczniemy, Wysoki Sądzie — kontynuuje Eppingham — oficer Ross chciałby zgłosić wniosek o możliwość rozmowy z synem. Nie widział go od pół roku i...

— Wysoki Sądzie, jako pełnomocnik Michaela zgłaszam stanowczy sprzeciw — wtrąca Harvey.

— Czyżby? — pyta sędzia Mirez. — A na jakiej podstawie, panie... — znów patrzy w papiery — ...panie Specter, który, jak widzę, nie ma licencji na praktykowanie prawa w stanie Nowy Jork?

— Ma nadzór, Wysoki Sądzie — oświadcza Jessica, wstając. — Będę dziś jego drugim adwokatem.

Sędzia Mirez się uśmiecha, co sprawia, że Harvey nieco się rozluźnia.

— Pani Pearson. Kolejny z pani pupilków?

— Wkrótce, Wysoki Sądzie — mówi Jessica, odpowiadając uśmiechem. Harveyowi nie podoba się to traktowanie go z góry, jak dziecka, któremu łaskawie pozwolono samemu wybrać ubrania, ale tym razem nie reaguje.

— Michael zgłasza wniosek o emancypację ze względu na emocjonalną i fizyczną przemoc doświadczaną ze strony ojca — mówi. — Niewykluczone, że jego ojciec spróbuje podczas prywatnej rozmowy wymusić na nim zmianę zeznań.

Harvey odnotowuje trzy różne reakcje na jego słowa — sędzina kieruje wzrok na Mike’a, ten na samą myśl o konfrontacji z ojcem zaczyna się gwałtownie trząść, a wśród umundurowanych funkcjonariuszy przechodzi pomruk.

— Dopóki Sąd nie zapozna się z dowodami, wniosek pana Rossa będzie musiał poczekać — mówi wreszcie sędzia Mirez. — Gdy już ustalimy jakieś podstawy, będzie wystarczająco dużo czasu na rozmowy.

Choć Harvey jest na tej sali rozpraw po raz pierwszy, pierwszy raz stoi przed sądem i kończy dopiero drugi rok prawa, doskonale zna zasady tej gry. W pewnym sensie grał w nią od dzieciństwa. Jest uparty, samodzielny i wygadany, co byłoby tragiczną kombinacją, gdyby nie fakt, że ma też inteligencję by to wszystko podeprzeć. 

Ale ma, ma tę inteligencję, stawał w dysputach przez całe swe życie, także podczas udawanych rozpraw i na studiach.

Sędzia Mirez krótko podsumowuje to, co przeczytała. Adwokat Rossa próbuje się wtrącać i zgłaszać obiekcje, na co Harvey odpowiada swoimi sprzeciwami, aż obaj stanowczo się zapędzają. Sędzina trzyma się faktów. Na jaw wychodzi cała historia: że Mike mieszka z Harveyem, że jest uciekinierem i nie ma pracy, że chodzi na zajęcia na uczelni i czeka na wyniki matury. Że ma przeszłość niesfornego ucznia i pokłócił się z ojcem o Trevora, który został skazany za sprzedawanie trawki. Harvey o tym wiedział, ale nie znał wszystkich faktów; zawsze zakładał, że to ta kłótnia doprowadziła do epizodu, który zmusił Mike’a do ucieczki w tym, w czym stał, przez mróz, ale nigdy go o to nie pytał.

A potem pada _to_ pytanie.

Czym ta kłótnia różniła się od poprzednich? Dlaczego Michael uciekł?

— Wysoki Sądzie — wtrąca Harvey delikatnie. — Mam dokumenty, które mogą odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Wręcza jej kserokopię dokumentacji medycznej zebranej przez Jessicę, schludnie poukładaną i własnoręcznie przez niego opisaną, spiętą w jeden plik.

— Uważamy, że w jasny sposób pokazują historię regularnej przemocy fizycznej ze strony pana Rossa.

Ponownie słychać poruszenie wśród policjantów siedzących za Rossem. Harvey nie jest pewien, czy to szczere zaskoczenie czy oznaka solidarności z kumplem, która ma ich zastraszyć.

— Wysoki Sądzie, Mike zawsze był aktywnym dzieckiem — mówi Eppingham. — Cokolwiek znajduje się w tych papierach...

— Sprzeciw.

— Och, spokojnie, Top Gunie — mówi sędzia Mirez. — Ty też, Eppingham, daj mi przeczytać. 

— Pan Ross chce tylko uprzejmie zauważyć, że większość młodych chłopców ma tendencję do sporadycznych kontuzji — mówi Eppingham.

Harvey stara się wbić sobie w pamięć twarz i nazwisko Eppinghama. Pewnego dnia, gdy będzie już prawnikiem, znajdzie ludzi, którzy będą z nim walczyć, i zaoferuje im swoją pomoc, dla czystej satysfakcji z upokorzenia tego szczura.

— Nie mają jednakże tendencji do podawania na izbie przyjęć fałszywego nazwiska — wytyka Harvey.

— Pan Specter, nie ma żadnego dowodu na to, że dokumenty wystawione na inne nazwiska rzeczywiście dotyczą Michaela.

— Mike dokładnie pamięta każdą datę. — Harvey cedzi słowa.

— Panie Specter, to dowody na występowanie częstych urazów, nie na przemoc — mówi sędzia.

— Widać w nich powtarzający się schemat, Wysoki Sądzie.

— Nie ucz ojca dzieci robić, Specter.

Harvey prawie daje sobie spokój, ale słyszy, ze Jessica porusza się na krześle.

— Wysoki Sądzie, nie pozywamy pana Rossa za znęcanie się nad nieletnim, chociaż z tymi dowodami spokojnie moglibyśmy — mówi, a sędzia obrzuca go ostrym spojrzeniem. — Próbujemy tylko pokazać, że Michael pragnie uniknąć przebywania w szkodliwym dla niego od dawna środowisku.

— Chciałbym zauważyć, że Michael mieszka aktualnie z panem Specterem, więc ten ma dodatkowy motyw, by rozdzielić ojca i syna — mówi Eppingham.

Sędzia Mirez mruczy z zastanowieniem.

— Panie Specter, przez sześć miesięcy pomagał pan ukrywać się małoletniemu, który uciekł z domu.

— Pomijając fakt, że moje stanowisko w tej sprawie nijak nie umniejsza _fizycznej przemocy_ , jaka miała miejsce w domu jego ojca...

— Sprzeciw!

— ...dopilnowałem, żeby dzieciak miał co włożyć do ust i co na siebie założyć — kończy myśl Harvey. — Co do dodatkowych motywów, o zabarwieniu seksualnym, jeśli dobrze rozumiem pana Eppinghama...

— Wystarczy, panie Specter — przerywa mu sędzina. Odkłada dokumentację medyczną na bok, wygładza ją, choć wcale nie ma takiej potrzeby, i przygląda się Mike’owi, zwiniętemu w kłębek, z rękami na kolanach i pochyloną głową.

— Oficerze Ross, czy ma pan coś do dodania? — pyta wreszcie ojca Mike’a, lustrując go spojrzeniem. 

— Chcę tylko zobaczyć mojego syna — mówi Ross. — Kocham go. Po tym, jak zmarła jego matka, został mi tylko on. Nie zawsze było nam po drodze, jak to bywa z dziećmi... — Wzrusza ramionami. — Potrzebują reguł, dyscypliny. Nigdy nie podniósłbym ręki...

— _Kłamca!_

Krzyk Mike’a przecina salę. Harveyowi ledwie udaje się złapać chłopaka, gdy ten podrywa się z krzesła, z furią targającą jego ciałem.

— Ty pieprzony _kłamco_! — wrzeszczy Mike, gdy Harvey próbuje lepiej go uchwycić. Okazuje się to zaskakująco trudne; Mike jest silny, a na jego korzyść działa też buzująca w nim wściekłość. Po kilku sekundach oszołomienia ochroniarz podrywa się do pomocy. Gdy Harvey próbuje posadzić Mike’a na miejscu, słyszy Rossa wołającego zza niego: „Michael, Michael”. Sędzia Mirez wzywa do zachowania porządku.

— Kłamie, zawsze kłamał! — warczy Mike, patrząc na sędzię. — Kłamie, a wszyscy mu _wierzą_ , bo jest policjantem, a jeśli mnie odeślecie...

— Młody człowieku, zachowaj ciszę albo zostaniesz wyprowadzony z sali — odpowiada surowo sędzina. — Wcale sobie nie pomagasz.

Harvey nie potrafi się powstrzymać; obrzuca ją oburzonym spojrzeniem. Sędzina unosi brew.

— Przesłuchanie zostanie wznowione po piętnastominutowej przerwie. Panie Specter, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu — mówi.

Pomiędzy Mikiem i jego ojcem stoi ochroniarz. Jessica jest tuż obok chłopaka, a kiedy Harvey patrzy na nią z prośbą w oczach, przytakuje i kładzie jedną dłoń na ramieniu Mike’a.

Nie ma już nawet śladu po chwilowym wzburzeniu Mike’a, teraz znów siedzi spokojnie ze spuszczoną głową. Zresztą, ochroniarz czuwa nad całą sprawą. Dodatkowo Harvey nie ma wątpliwości, że jeśli Ross spróbuje wyminąć Jessicę, skończy bez kilku członków. Rzuca Mike’owi jeszcze jedno pokrzepiające spojrzenie i rusza pospiesznie w kierunku komnat sędziowskich.

Gabinet sędzi Mirez jest mały, wypełniony książkami. Nieliczne puste miejsca na ścianach są ozdobione replikami obrazów Gauguina. Harvey wchodzi do środka i pozostaje w pozycji stojącej, zastanawiając się, czy właśnie po raz pierwszy w życiu dostanie w sądzie po tyłku.

— Proszę usiąść — słyszy komendę. Zajmuje więc krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka. — Wybuch pańskiego klienta nie daje mi podstaw, by wierzyć w jego dojrzałość.

— Przez lata próbował uciec od tego człowieka. Można mu się dziwić? — pyta Harvey.

— Wierzysz mu? — dopytuje sędzia.

— A Sąd nie, po tym wszystkim?

— Nastolatkowie to kłamliwi gówniarze. Mam dwójkę swoich. Widziałam bardziej dramatyczne reakcje dzieci, które nie dostały od rodziców wymarzonego Nintendo — odpowiada.

— Mike jest inny. Nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie.

— Nie znasz go zbyt długo.

— Sześć miesięcy to nie weekendowy wypad.

— Nie, i pomijając wszystko inne, należy ci się nagana za niezgłoszenie go do pomocy społecznej, ale też gratulacje, że zdołałeś z nim tyle wytrzymać. — Sędzia Mirez opiera się na krześle i uważnie go obserwuje. — Domyślam się, że nie utrzymujecie stosunków seksualnych, jak próbował zasugerować Eppingham. 

Harvey nie potrafi powstrzymać pytania cisnącego mu się na usta. Chodzi w końcu o wewnętrzne mechanizmy systemu prawnego, w którym zamierza spędzić swoje życie.

— Czemu?

— Bo nawet się nie zająknąłeś, gdy to zasugerował. Możesz być dojrzały na swój wiek, Specter, ale żaden dwudziestoczterolatek sypiający z nastolatkiem nie jest aż takim chojrakiem, by nie zaprotestować, gdy zostanie złapany. — Składa ręce. — Więc pozwól, że zapytam. Jak zdefiniowałbyś relację między tobą a Michaelem?

Harvey marszczy czoło.

— Nie chcę brzmieć nonszalancko, Wysoki Sądzie...

— Za późno.

Harvey się krzywi.

— Nie sądzę, by Mike miał kiedykolwiek przyjaciela, na którego zawsze można liczyć. Jestem kimś więcej, zapewniam mu bezpieczeństwo, jedzenie i miejsce, które może nazwać domem, ale to przyjaźń jest dla niego najważniejsza.

— A ty bierzesz pod uwagę, co uważa za ważne?

— Oczywiście, że tak.

— Dlaczego go przygarnąłeś?

— Nie chciałem być odpowiedzialny za dziecko, które zamarzło na śmierć.

— Gdzie śpi?

To pytanie wybija go z pantałyku.

— Na mojej kanapie.

— Jak wygląda wasz typowy obiad?

— To zależy. Ja gotuję czy on?

Za to zostaje obdarzony Spojrzeniem.

— Nie będę kłamał, jemy sporo gotowych posiłków z paczki — mówi Harvey. — Ale czasem robię chili albo zupę. Spaghetti. Rośnie, potrafi zjeść konia z kopytami.

— Według moich dokumentów Mike chodzi z tobą na zajęcia na Harvardzie. Uważasz, że to najlepszy sposób na wykorzystanie jego czasu?

— W jego przypadku tak, tak uważam — odpowiada Harvey. — Nie ma sensu, by chodził do liceum, jest już na zdecydowanie wyższym poziomie. Bez problemu zda maturę na sto procent. Wykładowcy go lubią, a ja mam go na oku.

— Dlaczego nie zawiadomiłeś opieki społecznej?

Harvey wzdycha.

— Oboje wiemy, że system nie jest idealny. Jego ojciec to policjant, ma kumpli policjantów. Sąd zresztą widział. Mike wpadł w szał, gdy to zaproponowałem, i w tamtym momencie pomyślałem, że widocznie już przeszedł podobną drogę i wie, że trafi z powrotem do ojca. Wyglądało na to, że mogę dać mu lepsze życie. Równy start, nie tak jak system.

— Spanie na kanapie, zajęcia, na które nie jest zapisany, i obiady z proszku?

— Z całym szacunkiem, Wysoki Sądzie, ale gdyby stanął Sąd przed wyborem: lanie albo jedzenie z paczek, domyślam się, co wybrałby Sąd dla swoich dzieci.

Chce wywołać u niej rozbawienie albo szok; zamiast tego sędzina mruży oczy.

— Jak na swój wiek jest pan zaskakująco dobry w nieczystych zagrywkach, panie Specter. Chętnie spotkam pana ponownie w mojej sali rozpraw.

— Nie mówimy o mnie. Mówimy o Mike’u.

— Tak. Michael, który nie ma żadnych konkretnych dochodów oraz którego jedyne kontakty społeczne to te ze studentami na Harvardzie.

— Nad którym znęca się ojciec. Chyba że Sąd mu nie wierzy, jak wszyscy dotychczas, oprócz mnie.

— Nie próbuj grać na moich emocjach, dzieciaku. — Sędzina pochyla się w jego stronę. — Nawet jeśli mu wierzę, nie zamierzam zgodzić się na emancypację. Nie będę mieć czystego sumienia, jeśli ją zatwierdzę, nie, gdy ma tak mało środków, by sam się utrzymać. Ale powiem ci, co zamierzam zrobić... 


	11. Chapter 11

Gdy Harvey wchodzi ponownie na salę rozpraw, jest świadom jakie musi sprawiać wrażenie — wytrąconego z równowagi, może nawet wstrząśniętego. Eppingham dostrzega jego stan i szczerzy się do Rossa; Ross odpowiada niepewnym uśmiechem.

Ross wygląda na całkiem sympatycznego człowieka. Czasem tak wyglądają.

Mike również zauważa wyraz twarzy Harveya i wyraźnie się spina. Harvey przemyka obok ochrony i kładzie dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, po czym zwraca się w stronę katedry.

— Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację Michaela i przeanalizowawszy wiele różnych czynników, sąd oddala wniosek o emancypację — ogłasza sędzia Mirez. Harvey ściska ramię Mike’a, bo wie, że chłopak siedzi już na krawędzi krzesła, gotów by wybiec z sali. Ross za to nie posiada się z radości.

— Jednakże — kontynuuje sędzia — ze względu na przedstawione dowody, sąd zdecydował, że powrót do ojca nie jest w tym momencie najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla małoletniego. Sąd uważa, że separacja do czasu opadnięcia emocji będzie najkorzystniejszą dla niego opcją. Mając to na uwadze, Michael Ross zostaje niniejszym oddany pod opiekę prawną Harveya Spectera, do czasu, gdy możliwe będzie odnowienie stosunków rodzinnych, bądź do osiemnastych urodzin małoletniego. Ericowi Rossowi zabrania się inicjowania kontaktu z synem. Dopuszcza się jedynie odpowiedzi na ewentualny kontakt ze strony syna.

Musi minąć chwila, zanim Harvey czuje pod dłonią jak Mike się rozluźnia. Nawet pomimo swojego strachu Mike widzi to, co jest jasne także dla wszystkich obecnych na sali — że pomimo całej tej gadki o odbudowaniu relacji, sędzia Mirez chce jego powrotu do ojca równie mocno, co Mike, więc zaoferowała mu możliwość ucieczki.

— Michael — mówi jego zdewastowany ojciec i robi krok w ich stronę. Harvey się odwraca, gotów ponownie go powstrzymać, ale ochroniarz wciąż stoi między nimi niczym barykada. Oficer Eric Ross robi wrażenie, ale to ochroniarz ma broń i jedną dłoń na niej, w gotowości.

— Ochrona, proszę wyprowadzić pana Rossa z budynku — zarządza sędzia Mirez znudzonym głosem. — Następna sprawa, proszę.

Gdy Ross jest wyprowadzany z sali, dzieje się coś dziwnego. Harvey jest zajęty Mikiem, który wygląda, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, i ledwie to zauważa, ale podnosi wzrok akurat wtedy, kiedy Ross mija swoich koleżków. Żaden z nich nie wstaje. Dopiero gdy mężczyzna jest już za drzwiami, pozostali policjanci w milczeniu podnoszą się z miejsc i podążają jego śladem.

Na sali są już strony następnej sprawy, więc Harvey odciąga Mike’a od biurka. Wychodzą razem przez boczne drzwi, na długi i cichy korytarz, który wygląda srogo, elegancko, ale cuchnie potem i zepsutą klimatyzacją.

— Mówiłem, że wygramy — oświadcza. Mike z hukiem siada na ławce, tak jakby jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Harvey zajmuje miejsce obok niego, opiera się łokciami na kolanach i splata palce na szyi. — Tak naprawdę wciąż jeszcze do mnie nie dociera co tu się wydarzyło.

— Nie wrócę do niego — mówi Mike, z pytaniem w głosie. — Jesteś moim opiekunem prawnym.

— Taaak, tego nikt się nie spodziewał.

— Co to dokładnie znaczy?

— Żeby utrzymać opiekę, trzeba spełnić warunki. Państwo wymaga zapewnienia małoletniemu pewnego standardu życia. Będziemy musieli znaleźć nowe mieszkanie, w którym będzie dla ciebie oddzielny pokój, ale dostanę jakąś zapomogę — jest chyba jakiś fundusz na takie wypadki...

Mike jest tak cichy, że Harvey odwraca głowę, by się mu przyjrzeć. Dzieciak wciąż sprawia wrażenie przerażonego.

— Nie cieszysz się? — pyta Mike.

Harvey prostuje się, obejmuje chłopaka i przyciąga go do siebie, tak, że głowa Mike’a ląduje na jego ramieniu, a twarz Harveya zostaje wciśnięta w roztrzepane włosy.

— Jasne, że się cieszę — odpowiada. — Jasne, że tak.

Jeszcze zanim Jessica pojawia się w ich polu widzenia, po korytarzu roznosi się stukot jej obcasów. Harvey znów się prostuje i wypuszcza Mike’a z uścisku. Gdy kobieta staje przed nimi, siedzą już w bezpiecznej odległości od siebie, ramię w ramię, i na nią czekają.

— Cóż, nie było źle — chwali Harveya Jessica. Ten odpowiada na komplement kiwnięciem głowy. Następnie kobieta zwraca się do Mike’a: — Nigdy więcej nie krzycz w sądzie.

— Tak, prosz pani — mamrocze Mike z buntem wypisanym na twarzy. Harvey domyśla się, że będzie musiało minąć dużo czasu, zanim Mike zapomni o pierwszym wrażeniu, jakie wywarła na nim Jessica.

Kobieta sięga do swojej małej torebki, wyciąga kopertę i wręcza ją Harveyowi.

— Czas na mnie, muszę wracać do kancelarii. Zjedzcie coś, prześpijcie się. Zasłużyliście — oświadcza i odchodzi, bo tak działa Jessica. Pojawia się, stawia go z powrotem na nogi i znika. Harvey nie chciałby niczego innego, nie dla siebie, ale sam nie jest takim typem człowieka. Właśnie odzyskał Mike’a na kolejne półtora roku; zamierza być dla niego nieustannym wsparciem.

— Chodź — mówi, po kilku minutach ciszy. — Postawię ci hot doga.

Dopiero na zewnątrz, czekając w ciepłym nowojorskim powietrzu początku lata w kolejce do budki z hot dogami, Harvey otwiera kopertę. W środku jest sto dolarów, prawdopodobnie do wydania na nieco porządniejszy posiłek niż uliczne żarcie — chociaż nie, to raczej fundusz awaryjny dla Mike’a, w razie niepowodzenia. Harvey ma w portfelu sto dziesięć dolarów, tylko na tyle mógł sobie pozwolić, przeznaczone na ten sam cel. Mając takie środki spokojnie mogliby wybrać się do jakiejś przyjemnej, modnej knajpki, ale Harvey ma nagłą ochotę na hot doga, teraz, i widać, że Mike’owi też cieknie już ślinka.

W kopercie jest także notatka napisana odręcznie przez Jessikę: „Zostań na stażu w Bostonie”.

Harvey nie potrzebuje ku temu większej zachęty. Płaci dwudziestodolarówką za jedzenie i rozgląda się za miejscem, by usiąść, gdy...

Tuż przed nimi materializuje się policjant, jeden z tych, którzy przyszli na przesłuchanie razem z Rossem.

Mike momentalnie drętwieje, sparaliżowany z zaskoczenia. Na myśl o pistolecie, który gliniarz ma teraz przy pasku, Harvey też trzęsie już portkami. Nie ma jednak wyjścia, więc robi to, co zawsze, gdy zostaje zapędzony w kozi róg: unosi dumnie brodę i wbija w dupka ostre spojrzenie. Facet nie może być dużo starszy od Harveya, może wręcz przeciwnie, ale góruje nad nim posturą. Znacząco. A do tego ma spluwę.

Przez chwilę tworzą niemą scenę niczym z obrazu, blokując pozostałym dojście do musztardy i ketchupu, aż w końcu policjant przerywa ciszę.

— To prawda? — pyta Harveya, a potem nie czekając na odpowiedź zwraca się do Mike’a — młody, to prawda? Co ten gość tam powiedział?

Harvey obserwuje reakcję Mike’a. Chłopak niepewnie kiwa głową.

— Do tej pory nikt mu nie wierzył — odzywa się Harvey. — Bardzo odważnie z twojej strony, zainteresować się tematem teraz, gdy sprawa trafiła do sądu.

— Nie było mnie tu wcześniej — odpowiada policjant. — Słyszałem plotki, tylko tyle. Mówili, że dzieciak Rossa zwiał, a ojciec chciał go znaleźć.

— Teraz znasz fakty.

Mężczyzna przygląda się z uwagą Mike’owi.

— Znam — potwierdza. — Rossa nie będzie wieczorem w mieszkaniu. Klucz jest pod wycieraczką. Życzę panom miłego dnia — dodaje, salutując im czapką, i odchodzi.

Mike gwałtownie podskakuje i wbija palce w nadgarstek Harveya.

— Zabije nas — szepcze. — Pójdzie za nami i...

— Nie — przerywa mu Harvey, śledząc wzrokiem odchodzącego policjanta. — Nie próbował nas zastraszyć. A przynajmniej nie świadomie — kontynuuje, odsuwając na bok, gdy niecierpliwi klienci budki popychają go w drodze do ketchupu.

— Więc co próbował zrobić? — pyta Mike.

— Musimy popracować nad twoją umiejętnością czytania ludzi — odpowiada Harvey. — Jednak nie _wszyscy_ są koleżkami.

 

 

Tego wieczoru Harvey obserwuje z wejścia jednego z podniszczonych brooklyńskich budynków jak grupka nowojorskich glin wyprowadza Erica Rossa z domu i pakuje go do samochodu. Harvey nie przyznałby się do fantazjowania o tym, że ciało ojca Mike’a zostanie jutro wyciągnięte z rzeki, ale na pewno nie byłby przesadnie smutny z takiego rozwoju wypadków. W rzeczywistości pewnie tylko go przestraszą, tak, aż narobi w majtki. Zresztą, nieważne.

Najważniejszy jest tu Mike, czający się w cieniu tuż za nim.

— Wygląda na to, że na świecie zostało jeszcze kilku przyzwoitych policjantów — mówi Harvey, wskazując głową na kierunek, w którym odjechał samochód.

— Koleś, który siedział za kierownicą, złapał mnie, gdy pierwszy raz uciekłem — odpowiada Mike. — Drzwi za nim jeszcze nie zdążyły się zamknąć, a ojciec już zdejmował swój pasek.

Harvey zerka na Mike’a z zaskoczeniem. To pierwszy raz, gdy z własnej woli wspomniał o przemocy.

— Nie są dobrymi ludźmi — kontynuuje ponuro Mike. — Nie wszyscy. Niektórzy są tylko zbyt wielkimi tchórzami, by nadal go kryć. Chodź.

Wchodzą po schodach na trzecie piętro, gdzie Mike otwiera drzwi do mieszkania. W środku jest przytulnie — przytulniej niż u Harveya — ale w powietrzu czuć stęchliznę. W kuchni panuje harmider, a pokój dzienny wygląda, jakby ktoś go zdemolował. Nigdzie nie ma żadnych półek z książkami.

Pokój Mike wygląda jak typowa sypialnia nastolatka. Może jest trochę bardziej zadbana, niż w większości przypadków, aż sprawia wrażenie sztucznej scenografii z filmu, tak jakby Mike pragnął zbudować sobie choć odrobinę normalności, której mu brakowało. Harvey czuje się nie na miejscu, stojąc w progu i obserwując Mike’a, który przegląda swoje własności, analizuje ich użyteczność oraz odrzuca ubrania, z których wyrósł i za małe buty. W pokoju jest mała półka z książkami i chłopak zabiera z niej dwa czy trzy tomy, które zdają się mieć dla niego szczególne znaczenie i pakuje je do plecaka, z którego wcześniej wyjął licealne podręczniki sprzed sześciu miesięcy, pozostałość po starym życiu. Dorzuca kilka szpargałów: zabawki z dzieciństwa zabrane z parapetu, stertę zdjęć z szuflady, legitymację uczniowską, która zostawia ślad w kurzu na biurku, pluszowego psa wyciągniętego zza łóżka.

— Kurtka? — pyta Harvey, wskazując brodą na przykurzone nakrycie wiszące na wieszaku w ścianie.

— Nie — odpowiada Mike, zaciskając palce na rękawach starej kurtki baseballowej Harveya. — Już mam.

Przemyka obok niego i idzie przez korytarz do sypialni ojca. Tam otwiera sejf w szafie i wyciąga dokumenty: numer ubezpieczenia społecznego, akt urodzenia. Pakuje je do plecaka i idzie z powrotem do salonu.

Harvey krząta się po korytarzu i zagląda jeszcze raz do sypialni Mike’a. Pozostawienie po sobie aż tylu rzeczy będzie pewnie jeszcze większym ciosem dla Rossa, niż kompletne wyczyszczenie pokoju. To dobrze.

Mike zamyka za nimi drzwi i zostawia klucz pod wycieraczką.

— Chciałbym pójść jutro do mojej starej szkoły — mówi, gdy wychodzą z kamienicy. Od stacji metra dzieli ich krótki spacer, a wieczór jest ciepły i przyjemny, tak jakby nie odarli przed chwilą starego mieszkania Mike’a z resztek pozostałości po jego starym życiu. — Nie mówiłem Jenny, że wracam, ale chętnie bym się z nią zobaczył.

— Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą?

Mike obrzuca go dziwnym spojrzeniem.

— Jasne, że tak.

Harvey kiwa głową.

 

 

Jest lato 1999 roku, ostatni tydzień semestru w starej szkole Mike’a. Mieści się ona w zapyziałym budynku wyglądającym jak magazyn, z plamą zieleni przed nią dopełniającą obraz, rzędem stojaków na rowery, siatką dookoła boiska do koszykówki. Harvey opiera się o stojaki, bo technicznie rzecz biorąc, jeśli wejdą na teren szkoły bez zgody administracji, popełnią przestępstwo.

Rozlega się przeszywający dźwięk staromodnego dzwonka i po około dwudziestu sekundach otwierają się drzwi. Mike, stojący tuż obok niego, wyciąga szyję, by lustrować wzrokiem potok uczniów wylewający się z liceum.

Harvey bez problemu odnajduje w nim Jenny, bo ta stoi na szczycie schodów prowadzących do głównego wejścia i gdy dostrzega Mike’a, gwałtownie staje w pół kroku. Jej dwie towarzyszki też się zatrzymują, śledzą jej wzrok, pokrzykują i biegną w ich stronę, ale ta cała Jenny wciąż stoi bez ruchu.

Mike został zauważony i te na wpół wyrośnięte dzieciaki dopadają go z każdej strony, ale chłopak wciąż trzyma głowę wysoko i patrzy na Jenny, która z daleka odpowiada równie intensywnym spojrzeniem. Harvey nie potrafi ocenić, co tak naprawdę ich łączy — pierwsza miłość, przyjaźń, jakieś wzajemne oskarżenia czy może głębsza więź, której nie da się nazwać. Harvey orientuje się, że lustruje ją zmrużonymi oczami i ocenia jej intencje.

Mike przepycha się przez tłum nastolatków, a Jenny schodzi po schodach. Inne dziewczęta płaczą, ale ona nie. Łapie Mike’a w objęcia i szepcze coś do jego ucha.

Tworzą niezłą sensację, czy może sam Mike ją tworzy; Harvey pozostaje niezauważony, gdy uczniowie zbierają się w grupce i komentują powrót Mike’a, prześcigając się w pytaniach. Mike wreszcie przerywa uścisk, łapie Jenny za rękę i pociąga ją w stronę Harveya, co sprawia, że teraz i on staje w centrum zainteresowania zebranej młodzieży.

— Jen, poznaj Harveya — mówi Mike. — Opiekuje się mną. Harvey, to jest Jenny.

Jenny rewanżuje się świdrującym spojrzeniem i do Harveya dociera, że tak jak przed chwilą to on analizował jej intencje, dziewczyna odwdzięcza się teraz tym samym; zna przecież Mike’a o wiele dłużej.

— Możemy odprowadzić ją do domu? — Mike niepewnie przerywa ciszę.

— Prowadź — odpowiada Harvey i podąża ich śladem, pół kroku za nastolatkami.

Mike dominuje rozmowę. Jenny zadaje w trakcie drogi pojedyncze pytania, ale to chłopak wypełnia ciszę opowieściami o Bostonie i Cambridge, o Scotty i innych studentach drugiego roku. Nastolatkowie wciąż trzymają się za ręce i czasem ocierają ramionami. Wyglądają na przyzwyczajonych do swojej bliskości, takiej, na jaką Mike nie pozwala sobie z nikim innym.

Jenny nie mówi wiele o Trevorze, gdy Mike o niego pyta, i chłopak wygląda, jakby mu to odpowiadało.

Kiedy zatrzymują się przed ładnym białym domem z zadbanym ogródkiem i urokliwym gankiem — idyllicznym, ciepłym, znajdującym się niecałe dwa kilometry od mieszkania Mike’a — Jenny wygląda na wyraźnie zmieszaną.

— Wejdziesz do środka? — pyta. — Mama by się ucieszyła.

Mike kopie w kostkę chodnikową, wzrusza ramionami.

— Musimy się zbierać. Może następnym razem.

— Zamierzasz wrócić? W niedalekiej przyszłości?

Kolejne wzruszenie ramionami.

— Jeszcze nie wiem.

— Dasz mi swój numer telefonu?

Mike zwraca się w stronę Harveya i czeka na pozwolenie. Ten przez chwilę się waha, bo choć Jenny wygląda na szczerą przyjaciółkę, nie mają pewności, że Ross jej nie dopadnie. Ale przecież wytropienie Harveya Spectera nie byłoby szczególnie trudne, zwłaszcza dla policjanta, a Mike zasługuje na mały przebłysk normalności.

I każdy, kto wytrzymał z Mikiem piętnaście lat, zasługuje na kredyt zaufania.

Harvey delikatnie kiwa głową. Mike sięga po dłoń Jenny i zapisuje na niej numer telefonu długopisem wyciągniętym z plecaka. Znów padają w sobie ramiona i Jenny wchodzi do ładnego, małego domku, zatrzymując się jeszcze w progu i machając im na pożegnanie.


End file.
